Le choix de Naruto
by Sippse
Summary: Suite au retour de Sasuke à Konoha, Naruto disparaît du village pour accomplir sa propre mission afin que sa dernière promesse de garder les gens qui lui son chers en sécurité. Son départ causera bon nombres de remise en question parmi ses proches, des drame, des joies et des peines. Suivre cette histoire aux milles rebondissement.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **4 ans plus tôt…**

Sakura était étendu, inconsciente prêt du banc quelle affectionnait tant dans les moments ou elle recherchait la solitude.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sortant de sa torpeur, puis se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est alors quelle compris, Sasuke l'avais frappé pour la plonger dans l'inconscience afin de pouvoir reprendre sa fuite quelle avait interrompu.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux pour aller mourir sur ses joues alors quelle prenais conscience de l'effroyable vérité, Sasuke était partit!

Elle se remit debout avec la force du désespoir qui l'envahissait et s'allongea sur le banc qui depuis longtemps était devenu le gardien de ses secrets. Entre deux pleurs, elle ne put prononcer qu'une courte phrase.

— Pourquoi Sasuke!

Ses pleures ne restèrent pas inaperçu, car Naruto revenant d'une séance d'entraînement en solitaire, la vit coucher sur son banc en pleure.

— Sakura, pourquoi pleures-tu!

— Sa…Sasuke est parti!

Elle se rassit afin que Naruto puisse prendre place à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

— Que s'est-il passé, Sakura!

— Je l'ai suivi, voyant qu'il portait un sac sur son dos!

— Pourquoi, la tu suivie!

— J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers ici, j'ai crié son nom.

— (Sakura) Sasuke!

— (Sasuke) Va-t'en laisse-moi et cesse de me suivre.

— (Sakura) Où vas-tu.

— (Sasuke) J'ai une vengeance à assouvir, mais avant je dois acquérir la force qui me permettra de la réaliser.

— (Sakura) Tu vas rejoindre Orochimaru!

— (Sasuke) Cela ne te regarde pas!

— (Sakura en pleure) Amène-moi avec toi!

— (Sasuke) NON!

Il disparut dans un souffle pour réapparaître derrière elle, la frappant afin de la plonger dans l'inconscience!

— (Sasuke) Adieux!

— Naruto, il faut le ramener.

— Tu as bien raison, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque.

— Je veux qu'il revienne.

— Je te le promets je vais te le ramener.

— Ne fait pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sur de tenir.

— Par amour pour toi, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, soit l'amour que je te porte. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra je te le ramènerai, car ton bonheur est important pour moi. Si ton bonheur passe par Sasuke alors il reviendra.

"Et quand il sera de retour auprès de toi, je disparaîtrai de vos vies afin de ne pas nuire à votre bonheur!"

— M...Merci Naruto!

 **Quelque heure avant le départ de Naruto pour son entraînement de trois ans !**

À une table du bar à ramen Ichikaru

— Sakura, je ne désespère pas de te le ramener un jour.

— Merci de tout ce que tu as fait depuis un an.

— Je n'en ai pas fait autant qu'il aurait fallu, car il n'est pas de retour !

— Ne dit pas ça ! Tu as fait plus que je n'aurais été capable de faire

— Durant mes trois ans avec Jiraya-sensei je vais en profiter pour continuer mes recherches. Qui sait je pourrais le retrouver.

— Trois ans ça sera long!

— Je dois te laisser j'ai encore des choses à régler avant mon départ.

— Bon voyage et reviens en un seul morceau!

— Promis.

Cacher derrière un arbre, bien dissimuler Hinata avais suivi leur conversation les larmes aux yeux.

"Trois ans ça sera long, quand il sera de retour je serai plus forte et j'aurai trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer sur mon amour pour lui!"


	2. 3 ans déjà

**Chapitre 1**

 **3 ans déjà!**

 **Quelques jours avant le retour de Naruto!**

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade et Sakura étaient en grande discussion.

— Tsunade-sama savez-vous dans combien de jours doit revenir Naruto. Cela va bientôt faire 3 ans qu'il est parti pour parfaire son entraînement avec Jiraya-sama,

— Selon le dernier message que j'ai reçu de la part de Jiraya, il devrait être de retour d'un jour à l'autre.

— Je me demande s'il va avoir beaucoup changé.

— Sûrement ça fait trois ans, vous avez grandi l'un comme l'autre!

— Il me manque, mais pas au même point que Sasuke.

— Cela est normal, il est parti pour devenir plus fort afin de le ramener, et Sasuke est parti en laissant ton coeur à vif sur tes sentiments pour lui,

— Pensez-vous qu'il a obtenu des informations sur l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine.

— Je vais vous laisser je vais aller à la porte du village au cas où il arriverait aujourd'hui.

— Très bien! Passe une bonne journée Sakura.

* * *

 **Durant ce temps au manoir Hyûga!**

Hinata était allongé sur son lit ruminant ses penser un petit sourire en coin.

"Déjà trois ans, que Naruto est parti. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Va-t-il me trouver belle. Je suis toujours aussi nerveuse, mais est-ce que je vais avoir enfin le courage de lui dire. Non je dois me ressaisir et prendre mon courage à deux mains pour tout lui dire. Mais si lui avait changé, qu'est-ce que je dois faire."

Une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées.

— Hinata !

— Oui Hinabi.

— Cela fait deux minutes que je te parle, mais tu ne me réponds pas.

— Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Tu pensais encore à ce blond qui a battu Neji.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais que voulais-tu?

— Simplement te prévenir que le repas est prêt.

— Merci! J'arrive dans un instant.

Hinabi disparut. Hinata se releva, rajusta son kimono et partit à sa suite.

* * *

 **Quelque part à une journée de Konoha!**

— J'ai très hâte d'être de retour!

— Pourquoi tant d'empressement à vouloir me quitter.

— J'ai une promesse à tenir, envers Sakura!

— Elle doit réellement te manquer, tu lui avais promis de revenir vite pour que vous puissiez être ensemble en couple.

— Non Sensei! Je lui ai promis de ramener celui qu'elle aime afin qu'elle puisse former un couple avec lui.

— Le fameux Sasuke.

— Oui.

— Avoir été toi j'aurais profité du fait qu'il soit parti pour conquérir son coeur, et de plus une promesse ce n'est que des mots.

— La mienne je tiens à la tenir, car j'ai juré sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, mon amour pour elle.

— Tu es bien sot, pourquoi sacrifier tes sentiments au profit d'un rival.

— Pour moi il n'y a rien de plus important que le fait qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Dites-moi quand pensé vous que nous arriverons.

— Demain en fin d'après-midi si tout va bien.

* * *

 **La nuit précédant le retour de Naruto!**

Sakura dormais d'un sommeil profond, perdu dans le méandre de ses rêves vouer à son bien aimé Uchiwa. Ils étaient tous deux près d'un lac, enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassais tendrement les yeux fermés afin de savourer cet instant de pur bonheur. Rouvrant les yeux afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, ce ne fut pas Sasuke qu'elle embrassait amoureusement, mais Naruto. Cette image la ramena du pays des songes et la fit se réveiller en sursaut.

"Je suis en train de devenir folle! J'étais en train d'embrasser mon amour de Sasuke. Alors pourquoi il s'est changé en Naruto!"

À cette penser son coeur se serra, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait lorsqu'elle pensait au blond et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quatre ans plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas normal, je dois trop avoir hâte qu'il revienne pour me ramener mon Sasuke. Se baiser devait être pour le remercier."

Elle se rendormit avec ses doutes et ses espoirs, se disant que le lendemain elle retournerait à la porte du village pour attendre le retour de Naruto.

* * *

 **L'après-midi du retour de Naruto!**

Deux hommes approchaient des portes du village de Konoha, marchant côte à côte en discutant. L'un était d'un certain âge et l'autre grand aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil.

— Notre voyage tire à sa fin j'aperçois la porte du village.

— Mes amis vont être sûrement heureux de me revoir après tout ce temps.

— J'aperçois le comité d'accueil au loin. Une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux rose, qui semble s'être bien développée avec les années.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi pervers, de plus son coeur est déjà à un autre et vous êtes trop vieux pour elle.

— Je ne suis qu'un homme a près tout, rien ne m'empêche de regarde sans toucher.

Lorsque Sakura aperçu Naruto, son coeur se contracta au point de vouloir cesser de battre et elle fut envahie par une multitude de bouffé de chaleur. Retrouvant ses esprits elle s'élança à sa rencontre, criant son nom.

— NARUTO!

— Sakura je suis de retour!

Involontairement, elle lui sauta au cou l'enserrant de toutes ses forces afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

— Je suis très heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'a énormément manquer durant c'est trois années.

— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

— As-tu réussi à avoir des informations.

— Oui j'ai une vague idée, et je vais te le remmener comme je t'en ai fait le serment.

— Merci, Naruto!

— Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

— Tous les autres sont en mission, sauf l'équipe de Kurenai, mais ils devraient bientôt tous rentrer.

— Si tu les vois avant moi dit leur que je suis de retour.

— Hinata, va être heureuse de savoir que tu es de retour. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était nerveuse à l'idée de savoir que tu serais bientôt de retour. Elle ma confier son secret, mais je crois qu'elle aimerait te l'avouer elle-même.

— OK! Je vais aller lui faire la surprise de mon retour et ensuite je vais aller faire mon rapport à Tsunade.

— D'accord on se revoie plus tard.

Relâchant son emprise, elle le laissa s'éloigner a contre coeur. Son coeur la suppliait de partir à sa suite, mais son corps et son esprit étaient déchirés par de puissants sentiments inconnus.

Marchant vers la demeure Hyûga, Naruto se posait des questions au sujet de ce que Hinata avait à lui avouer.

"À entendre Sakura, le secret de Hinata serait qu'elle m'aime. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle bégaye, qu'elle s'évanouît, ou devient toute rouge en ma présence. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, je suis vraiment un imbécile. Si seulement je m'en étais aperçu plus tôt je serais un homme heureux. Mon amour pour Sakura m'a permis de tenir, et le possible amour de Hinata de survivre."

Tournant le coin d'une rue, le cœur plein d'espoir, il la vit embrassant Kiba. Ses espoirs de vie nouvelle, s'effondraient définitivement devant cette scène à laquelle il assistait sans en voir la fin. Ne pouvant en voir plus, il reparti courant en pleure vers la direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

 **Devant la demeure Hyûga!**

— Merci Kiba pour m'avoir raccompagné

— Ca m'a fait plaisir. Naruto devrait bientôt être de retour.

— Oui et cette fois je suis prête, grâce à ma discussion avec Sakura.

— Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Pour remercier Kiba, Hinata l'embrassa sur la joue. À aucun instant elle ne remarqua que Naruto assistait à la scène.

* * *

 **Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Tsunade!**

— Naruto je suis heureuse de te revoir!

— Moi aussi.

— Jiraiya m'a déjà fait son rapport, il m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup progresser et que tu étais parvenu à dompter Kyubi.

— Oui, mais j'aimerais partir demain matin à l'aurore pour retrouver Sasuke.

— Tu ne désires pas passer du temps avec tes amis au paravent. Tu leur as manqué.

— Je sais, mais j'aimerais compléter ma promesse, afin de passer à autre chose par la suite,

— Très bien j'accepte.

— Je vais aller me reposer.

— Reviens vite.

Naruto quitta le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci s'effondra prise de chaleur suite à la présence du blond.

"Il est vraiment devenu très beau et ressemble de plus en plus à son père, comment faire pour ne pas être amoureuse de lui comme je l'ai été de son père. Comment Sakura fait pour ne pas l'aimer autant qu'elle aime Sasuke. Tant de question sans réponse."

Naruto rentra chez lui afin se reposer et pleurer sur ses rêves et espoir d'une vie meilleur qui disparaissaient en fumer

Aux premières lueurs du jour il partit se jurant de ne revenir que lorsqu'il ramènerait Sasuke avec lui, il l'avait juré à Sakura sur son amour pour elle.


	3. Le retour de l'enfant prodige

**Chapitre 2**

 **Le retour de l'enfant prodige**

 **Konoha, quelque heure après le départ de Naruto à la recherche de Sasuke !**

Sakura sortait de chez elle quand elle croisa Hinata.

— Bonjour Sakura !

— Bonjour Hinata, comment vas-tu.

— Très bien merci. J'ai appris que Naruto était de retour.

— Oui, il est arrivé hier après-midi.

— Quand on s'est quitté hier il prenait le chemin pour aller te voir.

— Je ne l'ai pas vue.

— Sans doute il rencontré quelqu'un en chemin.

— Pourrais-tu me dire où je pourrais le trouver, j'aimerais tant le revoir maintenant qu'il est revenu.

— Tsunade-sama m'a dit qu'il était parti tôt ce matin à la recherche de Sasuke.

— OK, moi qui me faisais une joie de le revoir. Il m'a tellement manqué et en apprenant son retour j'ai trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer.

— Ne t'en fait pas il devrait bientôt revenir !

— Espérons qu'il revienne vite !

— Oui je l'espère.

— Bon moi je dois te laisser Kiba et Shino m'attende pour nous entraîner.

— Bonne journée Hinata !

— Toi aussi Sakura !

Après le départ de Hinata, Sakura resta songeuse.

"Pourvue que Naruto revienne vite, même sans Sasuke et sans blessure. Mais à quoi je pense, je veux qu'il revienne avec Sasuke. Je crois que son retour me trouble."

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard au à bord du village de Kiri!**

Deux hommes se faisaient face en position de combat, mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder face à l'autre.

— Sasuke, ne m'oblige pas à employer la force.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi Naruto.

— Reviens avec moi à Konoha.

— Non, je n'ai pas encore atteint mon but. Je n'ai pas encore vengé mon clan, Itachi est toujours vivant.

— Pourquoi court tu après une ombre, la mort de Itachi ne vengera pas ton clan, il le fera encore diminuer. Vous êtes les deux derniers membres.

— Tu mens, tu veux me faire douter.

— La meilleure façon de sauver ton clan serais de le perpétuer avec la femme qui t'aime, et non en poursuivant le fantôme de ton frère.

— Pourquoi, fais-tu ça.

— J'ai juré à Sakura de te ramener, tu lui manques et elle t'aime. Je ne compte plus les fois où elle a pleuré en pensant à toi.

— Toi tu es amoureux d'elle, et tu la mérite plus que moi. Moi je ne connais pas l'amour, je ne connais que la haine. Sa te rapportera quoi si je reviens tu perdras la chance de la conquérir.

— Ça m'est bien égal, car j'ai juré sur ce que j'ai de plus cher à mes yeux.

— Ton rêve de devenir Hokage !

— Non mon amour pour elle, je suis prêt à avoir le coeur détruit si je peux la voir heureuse à tes cotés.

— Tu le penses vraiment que mon clan peut être sauvé si je reviens avec toi et que je le perpétue.

— Oui tu seras le chef du nouveau clan Uchiwa, celui qui le fera renaître de ses cendres.

— J'accepte de te suivre, car je veux que mon clan reprenne la place qui est la sienne.

* * *

 **Konoha, deux semaines plus tard !**

Sakura surveillait comme tous les jours le retour de Naruto, espérant qu'il revienne avec Sasuke, lorsqu'elle le vit au loin se dirigeant vers le village suivi par l'homme de ses rêves. Elle partit rapidement à leurs rencontres, criant le nom de l'Uchiwa.

— Sasuke

En pleure, elle lui sauta au cou, ne le laissant presque pas respirer. Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglot.

— (Sakura) Je suis tellement heureuse.

— (Sasuke) Sakura !

— (Sakura) Je désespérais de te revoir un jour.

— (Sasuke) Sakura ! Tu m'étouffes !

— (Sakura) Viens vite, les autres vont être heureux de te revoir.

Ne jetant aucun regard ni parole à Naruto, elle empoigna Sasuke et disparut en direction du village.

De discrètes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Naruto, Sakura ne l'avait pas remercié, mais se gratifia du fait qu'elle serait maintenant heureuse.

"Soit heureuse Sakura, comme promis je vais sortir de ta vie"

Lorsqu'il reprit son calme, il se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

 **Bureau de Tsunade.**

— Mission accomplie ! Tsunade-sama

— Je te félicite.

— Merci, j'ai tenu ma parole et je ne reviens jamais sur ce que je dis.

— Sasuke va devoir subir une mise à l'épreuve.

— Laisser lui au moins le temps de se retrouver avec Sakura, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'attend.

— D'accord !

— Me permettez-vous de me retirer

— Bien sûr, tu mérites bien de prendre du repos.

— Adieux

— Qu'as-tu dit !

— Je voulais dire, bonne journée, Tsunade-sama!

— Toi aussi, Naruto.

* * *

 **Appartement de Naruto !**

De retour à son appartement, Naruto s'assit sur son lit afin de réfléchir à la réaction de Sakura.

"Sakura, semblait être heureuse de retrouver Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas remercié de l'avoir ramené, sans doute l'émotion. Il me reste une promesse à tenir, sortir de sa vie, et de celle de tous les autres. Sasuke revenue je ne sers plus à rien, même Hinata a succombé à un autre avant même de m'avouer ce qu'elle avait à me dire."

Il sortit une pile de papier et se mit à rédiger des lettres d'adieux aux personnes qui avaient compté pour lui.

La nuit tombée il les distribuerait pendant que tout le monde dort avant de quitter le village.


	4. La détresse de Sakura

**Chapitre 3**

 **La détresse de Sakura**

 **Konoha, la nuit de la fuite de Naruto !**

La nuit tombée, Naruto entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. Elle dormait à point fermé. Sans faire de bruit, il déposa sur la table de chevet une enveloppe sur laquelle il avait inscrit. Pour Sakura. Versant une larme, il fit un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, qui sans se réveiller prononça une parole qui réconforta le blond dans sa décision de fuite.

— Encore Sasuke !

Il repartit comme il était venu, mais avant de disparaître il murmura avec tristesse !

— Adieux Sakura ! Sois heureuse avec Sasuke, tu le mérites.

Voulant agir rapidement afin d'être déjà loin avant que l'on ne remarque son absence, il ne peut entendre les dernières paroles prononcer par Sakura alors qu'il disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

— Naruto, je t'aime !

Il refit le même manège en s'introduisant dans le bureau de Tsunade. A cette heure tardive, elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Il déposa sur son bureau un petit paquet et une lettre.

* * *

 **L'appartement de Sakura au petit matin !**

Sakura s'éveilla au petit matin, avec une drôle d'impression. Se tournant vers sa table de nuit afin de regarder l'heure afficher sur son réveille, elle découvrit la missive laisser durant la nuit par Naruto. Sur celle-ci, son nom inscrit avec de l'encre à demi-efface.

Très chère Sakura,

J'ai tenu une partie de ma promesse en te ramenant l'amour de ta vie, Sasuke. Mon coeur s'est serré lorsque j'ai vu la joie qui était tienne alors que tu le prenais dans tes bras après tant d'années d'absence.

Il y a quatre ans, j'avais juré sur ce que je possédais de plus précieux dans la vie, mon amour pour toi de le ramener à tes cotés. En le ramenant, je savais très bien que je perdrais mes chances qu'un jour nous soyons unis ensemble.

Ce qui me permet d'y survivre c'est de savoir qu'enfin tu es heureuse, je peux dais lors me dire mission accomplit. Pour que mon serment soit complètement réalisé, je vais disparaître de ta vie afin de ne pas nuire à ton bonheur en étant un fardeau avec mon amour à sens unique pour toi.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur dont tu as toujours rêvé et que votre famille soit nombreuse, Sasuke fera un excellent chef de clan et sauras te protège bien mieux que moi.

Adieux Sakura-chan !

Naruto

Suite à la lecture de la lettre son coeur la brûla et elle s'effondra sur son lit déchiré par la tristesse.

"Non Naruto ! Ce n'est pas vrai, dit moi que tu n'es pas parti. Qu'ais je fais, pourquoi l'avoir forcé à me le ramener. Je ne me suis même pas intéressé à lui lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, trop obnubiler pas Sasuke. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Je suis un monstre."

Se relevant, elle s'habilla rapidement et fonça chez l'Hokage.

* * *

 **Bureau de l'Hokage !**

En entrant dans son bureau, Tsunade eut le regard attiré par un paquet déposé sur son bureau. S'approchant de celui-ci, elle remarqua qu'une lettre à son nom l'accompagnait. La prenant dans ses mains, elle l'ouvrit et la lut.

Très chère Tsunade-sama !

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà très loin de Konoha. Les évènements de ces quatre dernières années mon amener à me remettre en question. Le départ de Sasuke ayant tout déclenché.

Je me suis entraîné afin de le ramener, acceptant de sacrifier par la même mes chances de connaître l'amour avec celle que j'aime. Pour moi c'est un prix fort à payer par mon sacrifice, mais son bonheur n'a pas de prix à mes yeux.

Je reviendrai un jour lorsque moi aussi j'aurai trouvé le bonheur, mais avant j'ai certaines choses à régler afin que vous puissiez vivre en paix et que je puisse poursuivre ma quête.

Dans le paquet tu trouveras mon bandeau ainsi que le collier que tu m'avais offert, je te les laisse en gage de ma promesse de revenir. Tu me les rendras à mon retour. Tu trouveras aussi des lettres adressées aux personnes qui m'étaient chères. J'aimerais que tu leurs remettes.

Je tenterai de te tenir au courant de mes agissements le plus souvent possibles afin que tu puisses savoir que je suis toujours en vie. Prends bien soin de toi.

Ton petit frère qui t'adore !

Naruto

Les larmes de Tsunade commençaient à peine à perler après avoir terminé de lire la lettre. C'est alors qu'elle vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux rose en larmes.

— Sakura, que t'arrive-t-il. Ça ne va pas avec Sasuke !

— Naruto est parti pour toujours en me laissant une lettre.

— Montre-la-moi !

Sakura tendit la lettre à sa maîtresse qui la lut avec attention.

— Tsunade-sama, laisser moi aller à sa recherche !

— Non, je préfère envoyer les anbus. Toi profite du retour de Sasuke !

— Mais maîtresse.

— Sakura ma décision est prise !

À cette réponse, Sakura sentit son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Tsunade, elle s'enfuit le coeur déchiqueté par la tristesse qui la submergeais.

Lorsque Sakura fut parti, Tsunade ouvrit le paquet et vit le collier et le bandeau de Naruto. Elle les prit et s'effondra sur son fauteuil pour pleurer.

"Naruto tu as intérêt à rester en vie et à revenir vite. Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre toi aussi."

* * *

 **L'appartement de Naruto, une demi-heure plus tard !**

Sakura pénétra par la fenêtre dans l'appartement de Naruto. Ces yeux rougis par ses pleurs étaient à l'affût du moindre indice qui prouverait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti. Ne trouvant rien elle s'effondra sur le lit du blond pour pleurer en se recroquevillant comme un foetus.

Humant l'odeur laissée par le blond sur son oreiller, elle s'ombra dans un sommeil induit par son manque d'énergie dû à son coeur détruit par le chagrin. Dans son sommeil elle fut assaillie par ses souvenirs heureux partagés avec lui. Elle rêva de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec lui, mais elle fut effrayée par une image d'elle à genoux devant la stèle des héros où le nom de Naruto était inscrit avec l'inscription. Héro de l'ombre, détesté de tous, à jamais disparut. Se réveillant en hurlant son nom.

— NARUTO !


	5. Les lettres de Tsunade

**Chapitre 4**

 **Les lettres de Tsunade**

 **Appartement de Naruto dans la soirée !**

Sakura n'avait pas quitté le lit de Naruto de la journée, ne voulant pas perdre l'odeur dont il était imprégné, car c'est tout ce qui lui restait du blond avec ses souvenirs.

Elle entendit une clef tournée dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Croyant que c'était Naruto qui avait décidé de revenir, elle se précipita vers la porte prête à lui sauter dans les bras. Mais malheureusement, ce fut Tsunade qu'elle vit passer la porte.

— Sakura ! Je pensais bien que je te trouverais ici !

— Tsunade-sama, il est vraiment parti.

— Oui mon enfant.

— C'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti.

— Non tu te trompes, c'est à cause de nous tous.

— Pourquoi dit-vous cela ?

— Viens avec moi Sakura et tu comprendras.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura suivi son maître dans les rues de Konoha.

* * *

 **Bureau de l'Hokage, un peu plus tard !**

Tsunade entra dans son bureau, Sakura a sa suite, elle la fit asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Le regard vide Sakura vit les ninjas de la feuille pénétrer et s'entasser dans le bureau de la godaime hokage. Tous les ninjas de Konoha avaient été réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans en connaître la raison.

— (Tsunade) Bon vous êtes tous là, alors commençons.

— (Ino) Il manque Naruto !

— (Tsunade) C'est la raison de votre convocation. Naruto nous a quittés.

— (Tous) Quoi !

— (Shikamaru) Pourquoi !

— (Tsunade) Il m'a laissé des lettres pour certains d'entre vous. Je vais vous les distribuer.

— (Lee) Pourquoi est-il parti.

— (Tsunade) A cause de nous tous.

Alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait, Tsunade distribua les lettres à Hinata, Kiba, Iruka, Jiraiya et Kakashi.

* * *

 **Lettre de Hinata !**

Hinata les larmes aux yeux accepta la lettre et la lu.

Très chère Hinata,

Je suis très heureux pour toi de savoir que tu as finalement surmonté ta timidité, ce qui t'a permis de trouver l'amour. Lors de mon retour avec Jiraiya-sensei, Sakura m'a dit que tu désirais me parler.

Je suis allé te voir, mais je vous ai surpris toi et Kiba en train de vous embrasser. Ne voulant pas vous dérangez, je vous ai laissé seul.

Je te remercie de m'avoir toujours soutenu. Tu deviendras une formidable ninja et ton père finira par t'accepter à ta juste valeur.

Vie heureuse avec Kiba, c'est un homme bien !

Naruto

Hinata lâcha la lettre et s'enfuit en pleure.

* * *

 **Lettre de Kiba !**

Kiba intrigué par la lettre qui lui était adressée là lut.

Cher Kiba,

Félicitation pour ton couple avec Hinata. C'est une femme merveilleuse, vous méritez d'être ensemble.

Tu as toujours été un ami fidèle et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Pend bien soin d'Hinata.

Naruto

Après avoir terminé de lire sa lettre Kiba passa proche de s'étouffer face à la révélation du blond.

"Pourquoi dit-il ça, je ne suis pas avec Hinata. Oh non Hinata !"

Il partit à la suite de la jeune Hyûga afin de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Connaissant les sentiments de la jeune femme pour Naruto, il présentait le pire.

* * *

 **Lettre de Jiraiya !**

Jiraiya triste suite au départ de son élève accepta la lettre les larmes aux yeux.

Très cher Jiraiya-sama !

Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Vous avez été le père que je n'ai jamais connu et si j'avais eu la chance de le connaître j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme vous.

Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais bien un au revoir. Car nous nous croiserons sûrement au hasard de vos voyages.

Votre pseudo fils

Naruto

Jiraiya tomba à genoux, car ces jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui, ne pouvant refouler les larmes qui lui montaient yeux face aux révélations de son protégé.

* * *

 **Lettre a Iruka**

Iruka surpris de recevoir une lettre, eut peur de la lire. Mais le fit voulant savoir ce que le blond avait à lui dire.

Cher Iruka et Anko,

Toi et Anko, vous avez été le grand frère et la grande dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Vous étiez ma famille.

Sans vous deux dans ma vie, je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à survivre à toute les épreuves qui on passer dans ma vie.

Iruka, tu as été le premier à reconnaître en moi, mon potentiel. Pour cela je tien à te remercier.

Anko, malgré que tu as toujours agit comme ma grande sœur espiègle. J'aurais aimé que tu sois ma mère car chaque fois que j'imaginais comment elle était j'espérais qu'elle soit comme toi.

Nos repas et nos discussions me manqueront.

Prenez bien soin de vous.

Votre petit frère, Naruto

"Toi aussi tu vas énormément nous manquer"

* * *

Kakashi prit sa lettre et la mit dans sa poche préférant la lire lorsqu'il serait seul.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau furent touchées par la tension palpable régnant dans la pièce, tout en cherchant à comprendre les raisons de son départ.

Lorsque Tsunade eu dissous la réunion, Sasuke chercha Sakura du regard, mais ne la trouva pas.

* * *

 **Mont des Hokages !**

Sakura était assise à l'endroit qu'affectionnait tant Naruto, lorsqu'il désirait contempler la vue du village qu'il aimait tant. Il y venait pour oublier ses soucis.

Lorsque Sasuke la retrouva, elle pleurait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

— Sakura-chan, est-ce que ça vas !

— Laisse-moi Sasuke.

— Tu es triste de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— C'était notre ami pourtant.

— Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

— Explique-moi !

— Laisse-moi, je veux être seul.

— D'accord, je suis la si tu as besoin de parler.

Sasuke la laissa seul, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle le repoussait.

Sakura avait mis sur son coeur la lettre de Naruto afin qu'elle ne la quitte plus. Elle porta, ses mains sur celui-ci, et cria d'une voie teintée de tristesse à l'intention du vaste horizon s'offrant à elle.

— NARUTO REVIENS J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard à la stèle au morts**

Alors que le village avait retrouvé son calme après la disparation de Naruto, Kakashi s'était rendu comme à son habitude à la stèle au mort pour s'isoler. Le vague à l'âme il prit la lettre dans sa poche et la lut.

Cher Kakashi-sensei,

Je tiens à vous exprimer mes regrets de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos enseignements.

Tout comme maitre Jiraiya vous avez été pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai tenté d'être digne de vous, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Avec le retour de Sasuke, je n'avais plus ma place et maintenant vous aller avoir quelqu'un dont vous pourrez enfin être fier.

Je pars maintenant afin de protège un village qui me déteste, en espérant que je puisse détruire Orochimaru pour venger la mort de Sandaime et détruire l'Akatsuki afin que vous ne soyez plus leur cible à cause de moi. Mais si en cour de route je trouvais la mort, je saurais que j'ai toute de même gagné.

Comme je ne serai plus là, pourriez-vous prendre soin de Sakura pour moi, car elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux même si son coeur appartiens à un autre.

Si je suis toujours en vie, j'aimerais vous voir à la stèle aux morts le jour de Noël à la tombée de la nuit afin de vous expliquer mes motivations de vive voix.

Naruto

Une larme a l'oeil, Kakashi se tourna pour faire face au visage du quatrième hokage.

"Je suis désolé sensei, je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur de la tâche que vous et maitre Jiraiya m'aviez confiée. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour mon petit frère. "


	6. L'album de Anko

**Chapitre 5**

 **L'album de Anko**

 **Appartement d'Iruka, 2 heures plus tard!**

Rentrant d'une mission, Anko franchit la porte de son appartement pour trouver une Iruka triste assise à la table de la cuisine relisant pour la énième fois la lettre de Naruto. Le voyant ainsi elle se précipita au prêt de lui le prenant dans sans bras sa tête appuyer sur sa poitrine.

\- Naruto est parti, il a quitté le village

\- Quoi, comment, quand.

N'écoutant pas la réponse à sa question, elle est sortie à l'extérieure se dirigent vers les portes du village espérant qu'il n'ait pas prit trop d'avance afin de le rattraper pour le ramener au village. Cherchant pendant des heures elle s'effondra de fatigue au sol alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots.

C'est dans cette position que Iruka parvint à la rattraper. S'agenouillant a ses coté et plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il comprenait son désespoir, car il vivait le même qu'elle. Naruto représentait une grande partie de leur monde il était leur petit frère, mais il savait que Anko était la plus marqué, car c'est elle qui prenait soin de lui depuis plus longtemps et le voyais comme la personne le plus important dans sa vie après Iruka. Elle avait fait exprès de se joindre à l'Anbu pour veiller sur lui nuit et jour. À bout de force elle s'endormit sur les genoux d'Iruka. La prenant comme une marier il fit son chemin de retour vers le village

Pénétrant dans l'appartement, Anko dormant dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le lit la recouvrant avec amour d'une couverture. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était bien, il retourna à la cuisine prenant au passage un album de photos.

Tournant tranquillement les pages il sourit aux images. Bien qu'il était drôle de dire pour lui que cet album était uniquement rempli de photos d'elle et de Naruto, mais sur ces clicher le sourire qu'elle affichait était authentique, car Naruto était l'une de deux seules personnes avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même.

Sur la première page, elle avait mis les quatre photos qu'elle préférait la première était la plus récente et datais de 3 ans peu avant le départ de Naruto pour son voyage avec Jiraiya. Il se souvenais comment elle avait dû se battre avec Naruto pour lui faire mettre un Kimono propre pour son mariage, mais c'est à lui pour le récompenser qu'elle offrit la première danse normalement réserver au marier, durant toute la danse elle était heureuse, car elle était-elle même sans devoir se cacher.

La seconde image était les trois ensembles après que Naruto était devenu genin, elle était fière de lui, jamais elle ne s'en serait vanté, mais elle avait pris à coeur de l'entrainer et le faire réviser ses leçons dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre.

La troisième photo était lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'anbu, Naruto se tenait fièrement à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son prénom lorsqu'elle était habillée dans son uniforme de service.

La quatrième était sans doute la plus ancienne, elle représentant un petit Naruto d'à peine six ans debout sur une chaise accoter sur le bord de la cuisinière regardant Anko entrain de cuisiner. Elle en avait voulu a Iruka pour l'avoir prise dans un tel moment, mais elle ne partait jamais sans elle en mission pendant les quatre années qui ont suivi.

Refermant l'album, Le vague a l'âme il se dirigea vers la chambre pour rejoindre la femme toujours secouer par la tristesse malgré son sommeil.


	7. Les deux orphelins

**Chapitre 6**

 **Les deux orphelins**

 **Deux jour plus tard !**

 **Village de Konoha,**

La dernière mission avait été longue, son corps appelait pour un repos bien mérité. Passant les portes du village elle espérait que Naruto serais maintenant revenu et qu'elle pourrait le revoir. Quand il est revenu un mois et demi plus tôt avec maître Jiraiya, elle était en mission et à son retour elle apprit qu'il avait à nouveau quitter deux jour plus tôt à la recherche de Sasuke. Par la suite elle a dû elle aussi quitter pour d'autre mission qu'elle s'empressait de terminer pour revenir au village attendre le retour de Naruto espérant ne pas le rater une nouvelle fois. Comme à chaque retour elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'hokage pour faire son rapport, ouvrant lentement la porte du bureau de la godaime elle fut accueilli avec de simple mot qui eurent l'effet d'un coup de couteau.

Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que Naruto à déserter le village, il y a deux jours.

Non ! C'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il ne peut pas l'avoir fait.

Le visage triste Tsunade ouvrit son tiroir de bureau pour en sortir le collier et le bandeau frontale de Naruto. Voyant les deux objets, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, ne pouvant gérer la vérité elle prit la fuite pour aller se réfugier chez elle. Une fois à son domicile elle s'effondra en pleur sur son lit, et décela d'un de ces rouleau une petite peluche en forme de grenouille qui ne la quittais jamais. Se retournant pour fixer une photo qui trônais sur son bureau, elle aperçut une enveloppe apposer contre elle. La main tremblante elle la saisis et l'ouvrit pour la lire.

Bonjour Panda-chan,

Je suis désolé, je te demande de me pardonner. J'ai pris la décision de quitter le village afin de vous protégez contre ceux qui pourrais vous vouloirs du mal à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Durant mes trois années avec le vieux pervers j'ai pensé souvent à toi. J'espère que tu as trouvé le courage de lui avouer tes sentiments.

Moi j'ai choisi de mettre une croix sur mon cœur et mes sentiments afin de vous protégez tous.

Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver je veux que tu sache que tu seras toujours dans mes penser et tu auras une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Naruto

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je sois revenu au village, je serais partit avec toi cette fois. Il y a trois ans tu m'avais offert de t'accompagne, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te suivre et j'ai souffert chaque jour de ton absence et une nouvelle fois je reste derrière !"

D'aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne il avait été son ami, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à vivre en tel sentiment lorsqu'elle a lu sa lettre, son cœur se brisa, déchirer par des coups de sabre s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle chaque seconde que durais cet instant. Les larmes dessinaient leurs chemins sur son visage alors que remontait en elle les souvenirs de leur enfance qui refaisait surface en elle.

* * *

 **11 ans plus tôt !**

 **(Orphelinat de Konoha)**

\- Tu as de la chance, demain tu vas avoir une nouvelle famille.

\- Ne dit pas ça toi aussi tu vas finir par être adopté.

\- Je ne crois pas, je le les ai entendu dire qui allais me jeter à la rue.

\- Il ne peut peuvent pas faire ça, le hokage ne laissera jamais faire pareille chose.

\- On verra bien, on devrait aller dormir demain sera un grand jour pour toi.

\- D'accord !

Les deux enfants sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

* * *

 **2 heures plus tard !**

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle se glissa dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de son ami. Entrouvrant la porte elle vit qu'il dormait a point fermer, mais comme chaque fois il avait laissé une petite place dans son lit pour elle de venir se blottir contre lui comme chaque fois qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sa présence la rassurait et l'apaisait. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui quelque année auparavant quand elle avait été placer à l'orphelinat a la mort de ses parents en mission, il avait toujours été là pour elle et elle pour lui, et ne pouvais envisager sa vie sans lui, mais elle désirait profiter de ses derniers moments avec lui, car a son lever elle partirait loin de lui dans sa nouvelle famille

* * *

 **Au petit matin !**

Il s'était éveillé avant elle comme chaque matin, pour la dernière fois il profiterait de la regarder dormir avec lui. Au fil du temps c'était devenu pour eu une habitude. Croyant qu'elle dormait encore lourdement il effleura timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se simple geste anodin lui donna des ailes, mais son retour fut rapide, car ce léger contacte avais réveiller sa compagne. Faignant de se réveiller aussi à l'instant il s'étira comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bon matin !

\- Bien dormie belle endormie ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais plus venir te trouver quand j'ai de la misère à dormir à l'avenir.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi et tout ira bien.

\- D'accord.

Regardant l'horloge sur le mur elle a réalisé que l'heure était avancée et elle se devait de regagner sa chambre avant qu'on ne remarque son absence.

\- Zut ! Je dois vite filer avant qu'on me cherche et je dois bientôt me préparer pour retrouver mes nouveaux parents.

\- Je te vois plus tard !

Elle sauta du lit et courut le plus vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient afin de regagner sa chambre afin d'emballer ses maigres possessions.

* * *

 **4 heures plus tard !**

 **(Aux grilles de l'orphelinat)**

Elle se tenait à coter de ses nouveaux parents attendant que son ami vienne lui dire au revoir. Son attente fut de courte durée, car il se présentait a elle quelque instant plus tard portant un cadeau mal emballer.

\- J'espère ne pas être trop en retard !

\- Non je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir !

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

\- J'insiste.

Délicatement elle prit le petit paquet dans ses mains et le déballa tendrement, pour découvrir une petite peluche en forme de grenouille.

\- Je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est la peluche que le drôle de monsieur au cheveu blanc t'a donnée et tu ne t'en sépares jamais.

\- Je veux que tu la gardes avec toi quand tu auras de la misère à t'endormir elle te fera penser à moi.

\- Merci ! je vais toujours la garder avec moi.

Tous les deux les larmes à l'œil se sérère dans leurs petits bras avant de se séparer une dernière fois. Docilement ils se sont séparés et elle prit la main de ses nouveaux parents et commença à marcher avec eux. Quelque pas plus loin elle se libera et couru a lui, le retournant brusquement pour applique ses petites lèvres sur les siennes. Le laissant figer elle rejoignit ses parents non sans avoir dit faiblement à son oreille

\- Je t'aime

Sorti de sa torpeur il répondit lui aussi, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre.

Je t'aime aussi !

* * *

 **Retour au présents**

Les larmes à l'œil elle s'effondra en pleur tenant une petite peluche familière en forme de grenouille, s'endormant bercer par ses pleurs.

* * *

 **Le matin suivant**

Elle se réveilla les yeux toujours gonfler de ses pleures de la veille, péniblement elle se leva et plaça doucement la petite peluche sur son lit. Lentement elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, plongeant son regard terne dans le miroir. Le reflet d'elle-même était un désastre. Mécaniquement sans le savoir elle sorti de son petit appartement laissant ses pieds mener son chemin sans but précis pour aboutir au mont hokage. Regardant les visages majestueux a flan de montage elle laissa dériver ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **9 ans plus tôt!**

 **(Mont hokage)**

Malgré qu'elle avait été adoptée par une famille adorable, elle était triste que son ami se soit fait jeter de l'orphelinat. Toute fois le hokage avais trouver un logis pour lui, il vivait seul, mais chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait elle lui rendait visite. Mais sa plus grande joie était lorsqu'ils ont intégré ensemble l'académie un an plus tôt. Aujourd'hui était la fin des classes pour l'été, sitôt la classe terminer il on courut au mont hokage pour se cacher en évitant les villageois qui pourrais tenter de s'en prendre à son ami.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi on vient toujours se cacher ici, on pourrait aller chez toi pour être tranquille ou chez Anko-nee-chan.

\- C'est le dernier endroit où il penserait à me chercher, et je me sens en sécurité ici sur la tête de mon héros et modèle.

\- Pourquoi le quatrième en particulier.

\- Il était le plus fort des ninjas, il était généreux et défendais tout le monde, et il ne s'est jamais laissé abattre même s'il était un orphelin comme nous.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était orphelin, qui te la dit.

\- Le troisième hokage. Mais toi qui es ton héros ou ton modèle.

\- Moi plus tard, je veux être comme la légendaire Tsunade, je veux être très forte pour que mes ennemies me craignent. Mais aussi je veux être la première femme à maitriser toutes les armes.

\- Wow je vais t'aider si tu veux.

Des pas derrière eux annoncés que de gens approchaient rapidement. Se relevant les deux enfants se relevai brusquement et partir à courir.

* * *

 **Trois ans plus tôt**

 **(Hopital de Konoha)**

Elle était inquiète comme son sensei, pour son équipier Lee. Quand son ami de toujours vint la voire pour lui dire que le vieil homme au cheveu blanc de leur enfance, mieux nomme le Sanin Jiraiya voulait l'amener avec lui a la recherche pour un médecin pouvant aider Lee et Kakashi à sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Je vais être parti avec le pervers une à deux semaines.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Je ne le supporterais pas s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose.

\- Je dois y aller il m'attend.

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tard,**

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le village en direction de l'hôpital quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son ami courant vers elle.

\- Vien vite ma grand-mère est de retour au village et elle va soigner Lee.

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraina à sa suite vers l'hôpital. Sans cogner à la porte de la chambre il entra dans la chambre.

\- Dit grand-mère Lee va s'en sortir

\- Oui mon chéri

Le suivant de près dans la chambre elle perdit connaissance en voyant la personne ayant répondu à son ami de longue date.

\- Mon chéri, peux-tu la mettre sur l'autre lit.

\- D'accord

Reprenant ses esprits elle vit son ami assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- Grand-mère elle se réveille

Croyant avoir rêvé, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais comprit que ce n'était pas le cas quand son ami lui parla de nouveau.

\- Tu vas bien.

\- J'ai cru faire un rêve, je crois avoir vu la légendaire Tsunade.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé, je te présente ma grand-mère Tsunade Senju.

De nulle part la célèbre sanin se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

\- Bonjour, mon ange, mon petit-fils Naruto m'a dit que tu étais sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Retour au présent**

Ses larmes reprirent en force alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur elle. Reprenant sa marche elle s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Naruto, elle sorti ces clés et ouvrit la porte. Pénétrant lentement à l'intérieur alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souvenirs la submergeais, sa tristesse fut remplacée par la colère à la vue du corps en boule de Sakura couché sur le lit de Naruto. Par la faute de cette idiote a cheveux rose, Naruto la personne qui était une partie de sa vie avais disparu et ne reviendrait pas. Sa fureur la poussait à vouloir la tuer pour ses actes, mais un dernier instant de lucidité la fit reculer et sortir de l'appartement en pleure. Elle devait trouver un bar car elle s'entait qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre alors que son coeur recommençais à la faire souffrir. Quelque heure plus tard accouder au bar et passablement ivre elle pleurait.

"Naruto ou est tu, Avoir su que tu voulais déserter je serais parti avec toi et je t'aurais suivi et tout abandonner pour être à tes cotés !"


	8. Je suis ta grand-mere

**Chapitre 7**

 **Je suis ta grand-mère**

 **Quelque heure plus tôt !**

 **(Bureau de l'hokage)**

Depuis le départ de Naruto, Tsunade avais tout fait pour garder son calme et ne pas céder à l'envie de plonger dans l'alcool et le désespoir.

Elle avait vu le regarde de sa disciple Sakura lorsqu'elle avait fait éruption dans son bureau après avoir découvert la désertion de Naruto. Durant trois ans elle l'avait entrainé à devenir plus fort et être une femme accomplie, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour Sasuke qu'elle avait fait tout cela, mais pour Naruto. Ça motivation venais du jour où il était revenu de la vallée de la fin a un cheveu de la mort, chaque jour elle allait s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre pour l'observer et attendre son réveil, lorsqu'on lui demandait si elle était inquiète pour lui elle ne répondait pas ou disais quelle attendais pour le battre au seuil de la mort une nouvelle fois pour ne pas avoir ramener Sasuke. Mais on voyait bien qu'elle était morte de peur à l'idée de le perdre, lui plus que tout autre. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait approcher le lit de Naruto, Par contre on ressentait sa tristesse et sa jalousie lorsqu'elle regardait Anko assise sur le bord du lit de Naruto lui caressant les cheveux tendrement, maternellement pendant de longue minute alors qu'on pouvait apercevoir que la femme, surnommé crazy Anko pleurant a chaude larme. Mais ce sentiment de jalousie était encore plus puissant quand elle voyait la jeune femme, coiffé comme un panda étendu dans le lit dormant en serran Naruto de toute ses forces, on pouvait voir qu'elle s'était endormis en pleurant, ou quand elle fessait semblant de dormir sur sa chaise et qu'elle voyais la seul anbu permanant dans la pièce sortir de l'ombre croyant que personne ne la voyais faire et s'assoyais sur le bord du lit et caressait les cheveux de Naruto en lui chantant des berceuses avec une voix triste. Mais dais qu'elle sentait que quelqu'un venait elle retournait rapidement dans l'ombre à moins que ce ne soit Anko, la fille panda ou Tsunade. Mais maintenant que Naruto était parti elle fessait face à ses sentiments et sa lui fessais peur très peur.

Mais Tsunade avais eu le cœur briser en voyant comment a réagi TenTen en apprenant la disparition de son seul ami véritable, elle et Naruto avais vécu tellement de chose ensemble au fil des années. Tsunade savais que TenTen s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas l'avoir suivi i ans quand il est parti en voyage de formation avec Jiraiya, chaque jour qu'elle était au village elle passait voir Tsunade pour savoir si elle avait des nouvelle de Naruto, plusieurs fois cela avait mener à des confrontations avec Sakura qui désirais savoir pourquoi elle fessait cela ou pourquoi Tsunade la traitait presque comme sa propre fille, Mais chaque fois elle ne répondait pas préférant se taire.

Quand elle regardait tout cela Tsunade ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de pleurer à chaude larme en regardant la photo de Naruto, elle, Jiraiya et Shizune lorsqu'elle est devenu Hokage. Contemplant cette photo elle revoyait encore le jour où elle a appris qu'il était encore en vie.

* * *

 **3 ans plus tôt !**

 **(Village de Tanzani Gai)**

Un adolescent de 12 ans et un homme au cheveu blanc marchaient côte à côte dans le petit village a vocation pour le jeu et les paris.

\- Tu es sur vieil homme qu'elle est ici.

\- La connaissant comme je la connais elle ne pourrait pas être ailleurs.

Après avoir fouillé divers endroits, ils sont finalement venus au dernier bar de l'endroit. Cette fois la chance était avec eux il avait trouvé l'objet de leur recherche. La femme blonde étain accouder à un bar attendant sa commande de boisson.

\- Va la voir en premier, car si j'y vais elle va vouloir me frapper.

\- D'accord !

Lentement l'enfant s'approcha de la femme,

\- Bonjour madame ! Mon compagnon de voyage m'a dit que vous étiez médecin.

\- Je l'ai été autrefois, mais laisse tomber mon enfant.

Se retournant pour le chasser du revers de la main, ses yeux croisère son visage, son coeur rata un battement laissant tomber sa consommation au sol pour porter ses mains à son visage.

\- Minato ! ... C'est impossible tu es mort !

\- Bien pire Tsunade-Hime !

C'est à ce moment que Jiraiya choisit pour faire connaitre sa présence. À la femme en état de choc.

\- Non c'est impossible ! Tu es un fantôme venu pour me hanter.

\- Non hime. Il est son fils !

\- Comment ! C'est impossible il est mort à sa naissance, le troisième me l'a assuré.

\- Il est bien vivant et devant toi !

Les paroles de Jiraiya ont percuté leurs buts alors que son cerveau traitant l'information déclencha ses larmes, elle tomba à genoux le prenant fermement dans ses bras alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

\- Madame pour quoi pleurer vous !

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ! Jiraiya pourquoi ne sais-t-il pas qui je suis.

\- Je préférais que tu lui dises toi-même.

\- Mon chéri je suis ta grand-mère !

\- Quoi !

C'en était trop pour lui il se mit a pleuré de façon incontrôlable. À bout de force il perdu connaissance. Inquiète Tsunade passa en mode médecin pour veiller sur lui. Voyant qu'il était épuisé elle fit signe au Jiraiya de le prendre et de la suivre à sa chambre, aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le voyage.

Poussant la porte ils virent la jeune Shizune assise à une petite table, Tsunade fit signe à Jiraiya de mettre l'enfant sur le lit, ne prêtant pas attention à l'enfant elle se demanda pourquoi le visage de Tsunade semblait marquer par la tristesse. Comprenant son questionnement et tremblante de larmes elle fit signe a la femme de regarder l'enfant. Croisant pour la première fois son visage elle comprit se mettant elle aussi à pleurer.

Reprenant constance Tsunade parla !

\- Pourquoi le troisième ne lui a jamais dit qui je suis !

\- Je ne sais pas, sans doute comme pour moi. Le conseille l'a obligé à ne pas parler de qui nous sommes à l'enfant. Mais il ne nous le dira jamais, car le vieux singe a cassé sa pipe aux mains de Orochimaru.

Reprenant connaissance au milieu de la conversation, il fut accueilli par une belle femme séchant ses larmes.

\- Bonjour, mon grand, je suis ta cousine Shizune.

* * *

 **Temps présent !**

Brûler par ses émotion Tsunade s'endormit bercer par ses souvenir.


	9. Bienvenue à Suna mon ami

**Chapitre 8**

 **Bienvenue à Suna mon ami !**

 **Suna, trois semaines après la disparation de Naruto !**

Un homme solitaire vêtu sobrement d'une cape de couleur sable, s'avançait vers la porte du village de Suna.

— Halte !

— Je viens voir le Kazekage Gaara-sama !

— Il ne reçoit que sur convocation.

— Je suis un vieil ami.

— Votre nom ?

— Uzumaki !

— Un instant.

Le garde disparut dans un tourbillon de sable.

* * *

 **Bureau du Kazekage !**

Le garde frappa à la porte du bureau du Kazekage.

— Entrer !

— Maître Kazekage, un voyageur du nom de Uzumaki désirerait avoir audience avec vous.

— Faite le venir !

— Bien maître.

Le garde se dématérialisa pour réapparaître face à Naruto.

— Le Kazekage va vous recevoir.

— Merci.

— Suivez-moi !

Le garde précéda le blond, le guidant dans les couloirs du palais du Kazekage. Devant la porte, le garde frappa de nouveau.

— Entrer !

Naruto pénétra dans la pièce, se retrouvant face à Gaara. L'homme aux cheveux de feu affichait un large sourire en voyant entrer son ami.

— Mes respect, maitre Kazekage Gaara-sama !

— Laisse tomber les politesses, nous sommes entre amis.

— Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

— Trois longues années.

— Le temps passe si vite.

— Tu as bien raison.

— Tsunade-sama, ma dite que tu avais quitté Konoha.

— Oui ! Plus rien ne me retenait à Konaha, Sakura la femme que j'aimais a retrouvé son amour de jeunesse, Hinata celle avec qui j'aurais pu refaire ma vie à trouver l'amour au prêt de Kiba. Pour le reste, je ne désire pas en parler maintenant. Mais avant de penser à refaire ma vie, j'ai certaines choses à régler.

— Si je comprends bien l'Uchiwa est de retour.

— Oui. Je n'ai pas tenu à faire ombrage au bonheur de Sakura.

— Combien de temps comptes-tu rester parmi nous ?

— Je ne le sais pas encore, je dois aller me chercher une auberge.

— Je refuse que tu y ailles, car tu es mon invité.

— Je t'en remercie, mais je me dois de refuser

— J'insiste et je ne te donne pas le choix, et de plus quel genre d'amis serais-je si je laisser mon ami le plus cher aller à l'hôtel sans insister pour lui offrir l'hospitalité.

— Alors je ne peux qu'accepter !

Gaara se pencha sur son bureau et rédige un court message qu'il remit à Naruto.

— Remet se message au garde derrière la porte en sortant, il te conduira à tes appartements.

— Merci Gaara à plus tard !

Temari pénétra dans le bureau de son frère au moment où Naruto allait en sortir. Plongeant involontairement son regard dans les yeux bleu océan du blond sans toutefois le reconnaître,

— Bonjour Temari !

La blonde se recula afin de sortir de cette vision envoûtante. Puis elle jaugea le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole.

— Naruto, c'est bien toi.

— Oui, Temari !

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou le serrant contre elle. Se rendant compte de son action, elle se recula visiblement gêner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter en détail le jeune homme se tenant devant elle. Il mesurait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avais une musculature qui n'était pas des plus discrète auprès de la gente féminine et des yeux bleu d'un océan dont elle ne pouvait se détacher.

— Tu es devenu très bel homme avec les années.

— Je te retourne le compliment, les années ont été des plus généreuses avec toi.

Suite à ce compliment, la jeune femme qui avait déjà un teint rosé causé par la présence du blond, ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge écarlate. Naruto était le premier homme à la complimenter sur son apparence, même Shikamaru l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ne lui avait jamais fait pareil compliment aussi flatteur.

— Repars-tu bientôt ?

— Non, je vais rester un peu. Gaara m'a offert l'hospitalité.

— Merveilleux ! Nous pourrions souper ensemble se soir.

— J'en serais honoré.

— Je passerai te chercher !

— Très bien ! Je vous laisse, je vais aller me reposer.

Naruto sortit du bureau laissant Gaara et Temari seul.

— Il est plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

— Temari, tu devrais ne pas trop t'y attacher.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Shikamaru ne me remarque pas, que je dois m'empêcher de regarder le menu.

— Naruto a asse soufferte, ne le fait pas souffrir toi aussi.

— Ce n'est qu'un innocent repas.

— D'accord, moi je vais envoyer une missive à Tsunade-sama afin de l'avertir qu'il est ici.

— Très bien ! Je te laisse, je dois aller me faire belle.

— Temari !

Temari sourire aux lèvres sorties du bureau de son frère sans lui jeter un regard, heureuses d'avoir à elle seule un homme pour la soirée.

Gaara prit une feuille portant l'emblème de Suna et rédigea une courte lettre pour Tsunade.

* * *

 **Suna, dans la soirée !**

Naruto marchait Temari a son bras, en direction de la résidence de celle-ci. Naruto la raccompagnant après leur repas en tête à tête. Arriver à destination Temari remercia Naruto pour la délicieuse soirée passée en sa compagnie, espérant que celle-ci ne finirais pas trop vite.

— Temari ! Cette soirée en ta compagnie, fut pour moi très agréable et ta présence m'a fait énormément de bien !

— Je suis très heureuse que la soirée t'ais plus, tu es le premier homme qui me traite comme une femme et non comme un ninja.

— Tu es avant tout une femme extraordinaire avant d'être une arme. La soirée semble bien avancer et il se fait tard, je vais te laisser !

Alors que Naruto se retournait pour partir, Temari l'agrippa par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Naruto surpris par ce geste la repoussa poliment.

— Temari, j'ai adoré ce baiser. Mais je ne désire pas aller plus loin, pas dans l'état des choses actuelles.

— Je comprends !

— Passe une bonne nuit !

— Toi aussi.

Temari entra chez elle et se laissa choir sur le sol, le dos contre la porte d'entrer et la tête entre ses mains. Elle aurait tellement aimé le consoler et l'aider à oublier ses tracas. Elle n'aurait eu besoin que d'une nuit pour lui prouver que la vie se vaut d'être vécu, mais en gentleman, il avait refusé. Elle ne comprenait pas que face à son charme, aucune femme ne soit amoureuse de lui. Même son Shikamaru était loin derrière lui. Laissant vagabonder son esprit, Temari se rendit compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était une femme et pas seulement un ninja. Au bras de ce véritable homme qu'était devenu Naruto, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, non pas parce qu'elle était dans son village, mais à cause qu'elle était dans ses bras. C'était une sensation inconnue pour elle qu'on la voie ainsi et non comme une machine à tuer.

* * *

 **Chambre de Naruto au palais du Kazekage !**

Naruto avait été troublé par le baiser de Temari. Sur le coup il s'était enfin senti libre, mais avait été rattrapé par ses sombres idées qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit. S'allongeant sur son lit, il s'imagina ce que pourrais être sa vie avec la belle des sables, mais se rappela rapidement à l'ordre sachant qu'elle était déjà promise à Shikamaru Nara, donc aucune chance qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, ils n'étaient qu'ami.

* * *

 **Konoha, le lendemain !**

Shizune entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, une lettre à la main. Elle la tandis à une Tsunade parfaitement sobre depuis la désertion de son protégé. Tsunade la prit et la lu.

Très chère Tsunade-sama,

Ne vous en fait pas pour Naruto, il est ici à Suna avec moi au palais et Témari prend soin de lui.

Kazekage, Gaara !

Reposant le message sur son bureau en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

— De qui viens cette lettre qui réussit à vous faire sourire après tout ce temps.

— Tu es trop curieuse Shizune.

— Je désire seulement savoir ce qui vous rend heureuse. Depuis le départ de Naruto vous êtes triste et étonnamment sobre.

— C'est Gaara, il me prévient que Naruto est son invité à Suna.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

— Shizune je m'absente, je dois voir quelqu'un.

— Bien maîtresse !

Tsunade sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto, espérant y trouver Sakura.

* * *

 **Appartement de Naruto !**

Depuis la disparation de Naruto, Sakura vivait recluse dans l'appartement de celui-ci, ne sortant que pour faire son service à l'hôpital. Elle évitait Sasuke, jugeant que c'était son obsession de vouloir le revoir qui avait poussé le blond à partir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, croyant que c'était encore Ino venant la pousser à quitter définitivement l'appartement afin de débuter une nouvelle vie avec l'Uchiwa. Elle n'alla pas répondre.

— Ouvre Sakura, C'est Tsunade !

Sakura reconnaissant la voix de sa maîtresse accourue lui ouvrir.

— Dite moi qu'il est revenu !

— Non, mais il va bien.

— Comment le savez-vous.

— Il est avec Gaara à Suna.

— Je veux aller le retrouver.

— Non ! Je me suis promis de la laisser tranquille.

— Dite moi qu'il va revenir.

— Je ne te le promets pas, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il revienne quand il sera prêt. Vien je t'invite a mangé, cela te fera du bien de te changer les idées.

À contre cœur la jeune femme suivi sa maîtresse, quittant le seul endroit qui lui procurais un semblant de joie.

* * *

 **Manoir Hyûga, au même moment !**

Hinata s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement, car elle désirait être fin prête au cas où l'Hokage lancerait une mission de recherche pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Espérant que le fait de lui avouer ses sentiments le ferait revenir à Konoha. Chaque nuit elle s'endormait en pleurant, sachant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en faisant la bise à Kiba. Pour son plus grand malheur, cela s'était produit au moment où il allait lui annoncer son retour. Depuis la disparation du blond, elle se montrait froide envers Kiba qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme sachant que Naruto n'était plus là.

* * *

 **Dans les rues de Konoha !**

Kiba marchait dans un profond silence, cherchant la meilleure façon de conquérir le coeur de la jeune héritière. Lui qui en temps normal était si fonceur, avait saisi sa chance en trouvant le courage d'avouer son amour à la jeune femme suite à la lettre de Naruto.

« Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi, il n'est que l'idiot du village après tout."

Un genin apparut devant lui pour l'informer qu'il était attendu au bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

 **Bureau de Tsunade, Deux heure plus tard !**

Une fois dans le bureau du maître hokage, Shino, Hinata et Kiba, furent informés que leur prochaine mission consisterait à retrouver un déserteur et à le ramener à Konoha. Hinata croyant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, trépignait de joie à l'idée de le revoir espérant le convaincre de revenir auprès d'elle après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments si chèrement refouler durant des années par sa timidité.

Tous se sont dépêcher d'aller récupérer leurs équipements afin de débuter rapidement la mission.

* * *

 **Un petit bar de Konoha, Une heure plus tard !**

La journée s'était terminée avec une Anko fracassant la porte de son bureau une nouvelle fois pour lui réclamer le droit de partir à la poursuite de Naruto. Dans le regard de Anko, Tsunade pouvait lire qu'elle était désemparée et rongé par la tristesse causée par la désertion de Naruto. Elle savait bien que Anko avais pratiquement élever seul Naruto même si elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer et même si elle disait qu'il était comme son petit frère elle le voyait comme une mère.

Ouvrant la porte du dernier bar ouvert dans le village à cette heure tardive, elle trouva l'objet de ses recherches. S'approchant de la table de la jeune femme elle fut attrister de la grande quantité d'alcool sur la table. La tête de la jeune femme reposait entre ses bras et on pouvait percevoir ses pleurs sans fin. Tsunade s'assis à coter d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle était inquiète pour elle et cela lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi dans un telle état.

— Vien TenTen, sortons d'ici !

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendu ? Pourquoi c'est encore Sakura qui obtient tout ? Elle a son Sasuke de retour et elle me vole le seul endroit qui fait que je peux sentir la présence de Naruto. Il est la personne la plus importante pour moi et même sa elle me la voler.

— Je sais ma chérie mais je crois que tu as un peu trop bu et tu as besoin de repos.

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que TenTen s'endormie dans ses bras bercer doucement par l'alcool. Elle était dévastée que la jeune femme admette ses sentiments les plus intime sous l'effet de l'alcool et ne pouvais y faire face lorsqu'elle était sobre.


	10. Le sacrifice de Hinata

**Chapitre 9**

 **Le sacrifice de Hinata**

 **À la Porte de Konoha, au petit matin**

Tsunade venait de donner ses dernières instructions aux trois membres de l'équipe Kurenai. Ceux-ci se mirent en route.

En chemin Hinata espérait que le déserteur, qu'ils devaient retrouver, soit Naruto.

— (Hinata) J'espère que c'est lui.

— (Kiba) Pourquoi l'espère-tu autant! Il est parti et ne reviendra pas.

— (Hinata) La ferme Kiba, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

— (Kiba) Il faudrait que tu tournes la page, il t'a sûrement oublié. Moi je suis là et je t'aime, mais toi tu traites mieux Akamaru que moi.

— (Hinata) Akamaru lui au moins ne cherche pas à profiter de l'absence de mon Naruto, pour tenter de me séduire.

— (Kiba) Mais.

— (Shino) Kiba! Fiche-lui la paix, elle préfère suivre son coeur.

— (Kiba) Dit 'homme aux insectes, dont on ne connaît aucune histoire amoureuse. C'est à se demander si tu ne préfères pas tes bestioles aux femmes.

— (Shino) Kiba! Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne sais pas, et même si c'était bien le cas, tu ne serais pas de ceux à qui j'en parlerais!

— (Kiba) …

Après une semaine de recherche, ils retrouvèrent la trace de leur déserteur, dans un petit village bordant la frontière du pays de feu. Malheureusement pour Hinata, ce n'était pas Naruto.

* * *

 **Village de Kutami, frontière du pays feu!**

— (Hinata) Par où est-il parti.

— (Shino) Il ne peut pas avoir disparu.

— (Hinata) Akamaru, pourrait retrouver son odeur.

— (Kiba) Tu traites mieux mon chien que moi.

— (Shino) Ce n'est pas le temps, nous avons quelqu'un à retrouver.

Alors qu'ils tournaient le coin d'une rue marchande achalandé, ils furent accueillis par une pluie de Shuriken. La rue se vida prestement.

Alors que les trois shinobi se mettaient en position afin de contre-attaquer, Hinata aperçut un jeune garçon figer sur place par la peur. Hinata s'élança vers lui afin de l'amener loin des lieux ou le combat faisait rage.

— (Hinata) Je m'occupe du petit, vous attrapez le!

— (Shino) Fait vite Hinata! Kiba, tente une attaque de coter avec Akamaru pendant que je vais tenter de le prendre dans un filet de mes insectes.

— (Kiba) J'espère ne pas avoir à faire tout le travail!

Kiba s'élança tête baissée et kunai en main fonçant droit sur le déserteur qui préparait déjà une nouvelle attaque alors que Shino libérait un essaim d'insecte dans sa direction. Le combat fut bref mes kunai et shuriken fusais de toute part.

Shino ayant maîtrisé le déserteur à l'aide de ses insectes de combat, cherchait Hinata du regard. Il la vit au sol un kunai dans le dos. S'approchant d'elle, il vit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le jeune garçon, faisan-écran de son corps afin de le protéger d'éventuels projectiles. Kiba se rapprochant lentement de ses deux coéquipiers n'eut aucune réaction face à ce spectacle!

— (Shino) Ne bouge pas!

— (Hinata) Shino, ce n'est pas grave. Dit à Kiba que je lui pardonne et à Naruto que je l'attendrai.

— (Shino) Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir et tu leur diras toi même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme rendait l'ame un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Suna, quatre jours plus tard!**

Dans le bureau du Kazekage, Gaara et Naruto discutaient activement des projets de ce dernier.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps.

— Non, j'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité. Je vais partir demain à l'aube.

— Tu vas manquer terriblement à Temari, elle ne cesse de me parler de toi. Depuis que tu es là, elle est heureuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi depuis qu'elle connaît Shikamaru.

— Ta soeur est une femme formidable, Shikamaru a beaucoup de chance.

— Que compte-tu faire maintenant!

— En premier traqué et réduire au silence les adeptes de Orochimaru, en second détruire l'Akatsuki et en dernier trouver se qui me manque le plus, le bonheur.

— Penses-tu revenir à Suna entre temps?

— Sûrement, pendant tout le temps que j'ai été ici je me suis senti libre.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé vivre ici avec Temari, vous seriez bien ensemble et tu serais un meilleur parti que Shikamaru.

— Est-ce que c'est une proposition?

— Non, une suggestion!

— C'est flatteur, mais je ne cherche pas à briser les rêves des autres, j'ai déjà assez des miens qui sont détruits.

— Pense à mon idée! Sache que tu seras toujours le bien venue sous mon toit.

— Merci, Gaara! Je te laisse, j'ai mes bagages à préparer avant mon départ.

— D'accord, fait bon voyage mon frère.

Naruto sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, intriguer par la suggestion de Gaara.

* * *

 **Chambre de Naruto!**

Naruto rassemblait ses choses en vue de son départ du lendemain, lorsque l'on cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

— Entrez!

Temari pénétra dans la chambre, un air triste sur son visage angélique.

— Bonjour Temari!

— Gaara m'a appris que tu allais nous quitter demain.

— Oui! J'ai certaine chose à faire. Mais avant voici quelque chose pour toi.

Se penchant sur son bureau il y prit une petite enveloppe qu'il lui tendit.

— Attend que je sois parti pour l'ouvrir

— Penses-tu revenir un jour.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Tu va me….

Elle n'u pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un serviteur ouvrant la porte avec force.

— Maître Gaara-sama requière votre présence de toute urgence!

Naruto et Temari partir a la course en direction du bureau de Gaara.

* * *

 **Bureau du Kazekage!**

Naruto et Temari entrèrent essoufflés dans le bureau de Gaara.

— Que se passe-t-il!

— Je viens de recevoir un message à ton intention de la part de Tsunade-sama, t'annonçant que Hinata Hyûga est décédé.

— Quoi, comment!

— Oui, malheureusement! Elle était en mission et est morte en protégeant un petit garçon.

— L'enterrement est quand.

— Dans quatre jours.

— Je pars dais maintenant.

— Je préviens Tsunade que tu y seras.

— Ne le fais pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je vais y être.

— C'est ton choix et je le respecte.

— Je t'en remercie!

Naruto sortit du bureau et se rendit à sa chambre. Il ramasse rapidement ses effets et se mit en route pour Konoha. Temari resta dans le bureau son frère essuyant une larme, le coeur troublé par l'arriver de se tragique évènement bouleversant ses projets pour la dernière soirée qu'elle aurait pu passer en compagnie de son ... Elle était toujours déchirée par ses sentiments, son coeur et sa tête ne pouvant s'entendre.

— Je devrais l'accompagner pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, à vivre cela!

— Temari je croit qu'il est préférable qu'il y aille seul,

— D'accord, je comprend!

Temari, le coeur triste quitta le bureau de son frère et se dirige d'un pas lent vers sa demeure. Une fois entrer chez elle, la tête torturer par ses émotions elle s'allongea sur son lit pour lire le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Très chère Temari,

Je suis très heureux des merveilleux moments que j'ai passé à tes coter, voici quelques mots inspirer par la beauté que tu es.

Nuit d'ébène, dans le silence de la nuit. De tes yeux envoutant tel des saphir et rubis. A l'image de la Shéhérazade du conte des milles et une nuit, tu est femme d'un soir que l'on désire sienne pour la vie. Par ton regarde envouter, l'on ne peut plus sans passer mais lorsque tristesse j'y ai vue passer, j'ai eu le cœur briser car une telle beauté on ne devrait jamais faire pleurer.

Naruto

* * *

 **Konoha, quatre jours plus tard!**

Tous sauf Naruto et Sakura étaient réunis à la stèle au mort pour rendre un dernier hommage à Hinata. Naruto vêtu de sa cape suivait de loin la cérémonie, les larmes aux yeux.

La nuit tombée Naruto alla se recueillir sur la stèle. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment lorsqu'il utilisa le chakra de Kyûbi pour graver une courte phrase sous le nom de la jeune Hyûga.

"Qui sauve une seule vie, sauve le monde!"

— Repose en paix, tu es dans un monde meilleur! Je ne t'oublierai jamais, de nous tous tu es celle qui avait le plus grand coeur.

Il s'interrompit, car il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Ne voulant pas être vu il se dissimula dans la foret bordant la stèle au mort.

Sakura venait elle aussi se recueillir sur la tombe de son amie.

— Bonjour Hinata! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie. Je me sentais incapable de sentir les regards des autres posés sur moi. Ino à raison, j'aurais du tout arrêté quand j'en étais encore capable. Cela a causé du mal à tant de monde dont toi. Il n'a pas pu être présent avec moi pour ton enterrement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parte pour que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Maintenant je ne peux plus lui dire , ni m'empêcher de comprendre ce que tu ressentais face à lui.

Sakura se perdit dans ses pensées en repensant à sa discussion avec Ino, quelque heure plus tôt.

* * *

 **Fleuriste Yamanaka, dix heures plus tôt!**

— Tien Sakura, tu es enfin sorti de ton monastère. Sasuke commence à te manquer.

— Non je viens chercher des fleurs pour l'enterrement de Hinata.

— Au moins, tu y viendras avec lui.

— Non je serai seul. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de Sasuke.

— Mais, pourquoi?

— Je ne l'aime pas.

— Tu m'annonces aujourd'hui que tu as forcé Naruto à le ramener par caprice.

— Je voulais qu'il revienne, car je croyais l'aimer. Mais quand Naruto est parti pour s'entraîner, mon coeur s'est mis à me brûler comme des coupures chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Depuis qu'il a disparu, je sens un énorme vide, comme un gouffre sans fond dans ma vie.

— Lui as-tu au moins dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

— Non j'étais trop intéressé par le retour de Sasuke. Je voulais lui dire le lendemain, mais à mon réveil j'ai trouvé une lettre sur ma table de nuit.

— À cause de toi et de tes caprices d'enfant gâté, Hinata est morte sans qu'il ne soit présent pour lui dire un dernier adieu. Tes vraiment une salope, tu as joué avec les sentiments de ce pauvre Naruto. Sachant qu'il t'aimait au point de faire tout pour toi, même ramener Sasuke au prix de sa propre vie. Tu as détruit la vie d'Hinata, elle si timide au point de ne pas savoir comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Cela en fut trop pour Sakura qui s'enfuie en pleure, bouleversé par les paroles blessante mais juste de Ino.

* * *

 **Retour à la stèle au mort!**

Sakura s'agenouilla afin de déposer ses fleurs, mais son regard fut attiré par un message inscrit sous le nom de Hinita. Il luisait entourer d'un chakra rouge. Elle comprit que Naruto était venu rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme.

— NARUTO, OÙ EST-TU!

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le silence. Elle se releva et partit à la course en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

Naruto avait assisté à toute la scène de loin. Ses yeux coulaient comme des lacs suite aux révélations de Sakura au sujet de ses sentiments pour lui. Ne voulant pas rester et révéler sa présence, il reprit le chemin afin d'accomplir sa première mission avant de prétendre au bonheur.

* * *

 **Bureau de l'Hokage!**

Tout essouffler Sakura entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Tsunade. Sa maîtresse fut frappée par l'état de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

— Sakura! Est-ce-que ça va, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

— Non c'est Naruto!

— Je sais Hinata aurais été heureuse qu'il soit là.

— Il était là.

— QUOI!

— Il a gravé un message avec Kyubi, sur la stèle.

— La tu vu!

— Non il n'était plus là.

Le silence s'installa entre les femmes. Tsunade eu un pincement au coeur en apprenant qu'il était venu, elle sut dais lors qu'il ne les avais pas oublier et qu'il reviendra un jours.

* * *

 **Maison de Kiba**

Kiba faisait tourner un kunai dans sa main gauche, tandis que de sa droite il rédigeait une lettre.

Je vous demande pardon à tous d'avoir assassiné Hinata, en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident suite au combat. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'elle me repousse afin de se raccrocher à son rêve de retrouver Naruto. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Par ma mort, je désire expier mon crime et trouver le pardon.

Adieux et encore pardon.

Kiba

Il prit son kunai et l'approcha de sa gorge. Plantant son couteau il revécut la scène.

Les projectiles fusaient de tout bord, tout coté. C'est alors qu'il vit Hinata courant avec l'enfant caller dans ses bras afin de le mettre a l'abri du combat qui faisait rage, toujours en colère de se faire repousser par la jeune femme depuis le départ du blond, il saisit machinalement une de ses armes et la projeta dans sa direction. Se disant que s'il ne pouvait l'avoir, personne ne le pourrait.

Sa mort fut rapide et sans souffrance au contraire de la femme qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **Forêt bordant Konoha!**

Naruto toujours sous le choc des révélations de Sakura marchait vers son objectif principal, traqué et éliminez les partisans de Orochimaru en commençant par ce dernier.


	11. Les confidences de Jiraiya

**Chapitre 10**

 **Les confidences de Jiraiya**

 **Konoha, quatre mois après l'enterrement d'Hinata et le suicide de Kiba!**

Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient en grande conversation dans le bureau de celle-ci

— Comment va-t-il !

— Il est en forme à première vue, malgré la charge de travail qu'il s'est imposé.

— Durant ces quatre derniers mois, il m'a fait parvenir en tout six missives pour m'annoncer le décès des membres du groupe de Orochimaru, celui-ci en tête de liste.

— Je te le confirme, Naruto m'en a donné la preuve.

— Les espions du village m'ont aussi confirmé la disparition de la presque totalité des adorateurs de Orochimaru.

— Je me demande pourquoi il fait tout cela seul, alors qu'il pourrait bénéficier de l'aide du village.

— Ça serait dur à t'expliquer, mais je peux te dire qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à son père, car il veut protéger ceux qu'il aime et le village.

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tôt, dans un petit village au sud de Kiri!**

Jiraiya s'adonnait à son activité favorite, ses recherches d'informations pour son prochain livre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un homme portant une cape et une capuche sur la tête.

— Vous savez que vous êtes dure à trouver sensei.

Entendant cette voix presque d'outre-tombe, le vieux sanin se retourna et vit Naruto un sourire aux lèvres.

— Naruto ! Naruto c'est bien toi.

— Oui, sensei.

Le vieil homme, les larmes aux yeux le pris dans ses bras.

— J'avais peur de ne plus te revoir.

— Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas un adieu, mais un au revoir.

— J'aimerais savoir, pensais-tu réellement ce que tu m'as écrit?

— Oui, totalement. Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir traité comme un père traite son fils. Je maintiens que si j'avais eu la chance de connaître mon père, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme vous.

— Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu. Ton père l'aurait été aussi surtout que tu lui ressembles énormément.

— Vous avez connu mon père ?

— Oui très bien, il a été mon élève.

— C'est impossible, vous m'avez dit que votre seul élève avant moi a été le quatrième.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me le rappelles.

— Pourquoi ne me l'a ton jamais dit !

— Très peu de personne le savait et l'on préférais attendre avant de te le dire !

— Mais qui !

— Moi, Tsunade, Sarutobi le troisième et Kakashi qui était son élève.

— Pourquoi ces personnes ne me l'ont jamais dit.

— Nous avions juré de te protéger et de faire respecter la dernière volonté de ton père, mais nous avons échoué. Tu manques à tous au village.

— Dites-moi comment vont Sakura et les autres.

— Sakura à reprit espoir de te revoir un jour depuis qu'elle a vu le message que tu as laissé sur la tombe de Hinata. Elle vit dans ton appartement et dans ses souvenirs. Elle est amoureuse de toi tu sais. Kiba s'est suicidé après l'enterrement, ces lui qui a tué Hinata, il n'acceptait pas qu'elle le repousse à cause de son amour pour toi. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle a espéré ton retour. Hanabi Hyûga a par mémoire pour sa soeur refusé de devenir l'héritière. Donc maintenant c'est Neji qui dirige le clan. Il a aboli la shoke et la bunke par honneur pour Hinata et les paroles de sagesse que tu lui as transmis lors de l'examen chunin. Sasuke est finalement en couple avec la jeune Ino après que Sakura l'est repousser et Iruka tente par tous les moyens possibles d'empêcher Anko de partir à ta recherche, elle est très affectée par ta disparition. Mais la pire c'est TenTen elle n'accepte pas ton départ, elle a par deux fois tenté de déserter pour te rejoindre, mais a été arrêté de justesse par Tsunade. Chaque soit elle termine dans les bars pour boire à un cheveu de la mort pour cacher la souffrance de ton absence.

— Les choses ont changé pour Neji, je suis heureux pour lui. Transmettez a Anko que j'ai tenus ma promesse que je lui ai fait lorsque j'étais enfant et dite lui qu'elle me manque. Je savais pour Sakura, je l'ai entendu quand elle est allée sur la tombe de Hinata. TenTen, ma petite TenTen, prenez soin d'elle pour moi. Dite lui que je pense constamment à elle, mais je ne pouvais pas l'amener avec moi car je ne me pardonnerais pas si il lui était arriver quelque chose.

— Tsunade sera heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien, mais qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps.

— J'ai passé du temps à Suna et j'ai traqué les disciples de Orochimaru. Il ne me reste que Kabuto à éliminer avant de passer à mon objectif suivant. Détruire l'Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Retour au bureau de Tsunade!**

— Tu lui as donc avoué qu'il est le fils du quatrième.

— Oui, il avait le droit de savoir. On lui cachait depuis trop longtemps.

— Minato aurait été fier de lui. Il fera un excellent Hokage s'il revient un jour.

— Si un jour il revient, lui avouera-tu, que tu as accepté le poste en échange, qu'il te succède le moment venu.

— Je préfère lui en faire la surprise.

— Bon, moi je dois y aller, Kakashi voulait me voir.

— D'accord, tient moi au courant. Envoie-moi Shizune, j'ai une mission pour elle.

Alors que Jiraiya allait sortir, il entendit quelqu'un partir à la course. Laissant seul Tsunade, Jiraiya sortit du bureau, mais son regard fut attiré par une touffe de cheveux rose s'éloignant. Quelques minutes s'écoulère avant que Shizune ne passe la porte de sa maîtresse.

— Vous désiriez me voir !

— Oui j'aimerais que tu te rendes au pays des vagues, ils ont demandé notre assistance médicale, car depuis quelque temps plusieurs personnes sont mystérieusement tombées malades.

— Bien maîtresse, je rassemble mes affaires et je me mets en route.

* * *

 **Dans les rues de Konoha!**

Sakura courait dans les rues de Konoha sans vouloir s'arrêter. Ses larmes coulaient à flot suite à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise alors qu'elle se rendait chez Tsunade pour son entraînement.

"Naruto est en vie. C'est lui qui a éliminé tous les disciples d'Orichimaru. J'ai peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur de mourir comme Hinata. Sans pouvoir lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, qu'il est tout pour moi et que chaque fois que je pense à lui mon coeur se déchire encore plus et que j'ai du mal à respirer, reviens-moi Naruto. Pourquoi disait-il que c'est le fils du quatrième, mon dieu c'est vrai qu'il se ressemble."

Arrivant à l'appartement de Naruto elle se jeta sur le lit pour pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

 **Appartement de Iruka, 4 heures plus tard**

Jiraiya frappa à la porte espérant de tomber sur Iruka et non sur Anko, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur la personne qu'il espérait ne pas voir, Elle était draper d'une serviette de bain couvrant mal sa nudité. Voyant le pervers elle se prépara à le tuer pour la voir ainsi mais il la devança par ses quelque mots.

— Il va bien et ma demander de te dire qu'il a tenu une promesse qu'il t'a fait il y a longtemps.

Ses paroles on frapper droit au but, la laissant figer alors que quelques larmes se précipitais à ses yeux. Sentant Iruka arriver derrière lui il se retourna et mit sa main sur son épaule non sans lui dire avant de partir.

— Prend soin d'elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi !

Voyant l'état de Anko il se précipita à ses coter, la prenant dans ses bras pour la laisser évacuer sa tristesse, cela lui brisait le cœur car il connaissait trop bien la proximité que Naruto et TenTen avait développer depuis leur enfance.

* * *

 **Bar de Konoha, vingt minutes plus tard !**

Jiraya était certain de la trouver à l'endroit ou Tsunade venais la chercher chaque soir, comme chaque jour elle pleurait bercer par l'alcool. Jiraya s'assit sur la chaise devant elle et prit un verre de son alcool.

— TenTen, il va bien ! Je l'ai vue et on a parlé.

— Ou est-il ? Dite le moi !

— Je ne sais pas, il a disparu aussi vite qu'il est venu. Mais il m'a dit qu'il pense constamment à toi, mais il ne pouvait pas t'amener avec lui car il ne se serais pas pardonner s'il t'était arriver quelque chose.

— Moi je ne veux pas rester derrière, je veux être avec lui !

Tenten s'effondra sur la table secouer de sanglot incontrôlable alors que Jiraya changea de place pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Mi-chemin entre Konoha et le pays de vagues, 2 jours plus tards**

Cela faisait deux jours que Shizune marchait en direction du pays des vagues, lorsqu'elle fut attaquée par un homme aux cheveux argenté.

— Tien, mais que voilà un otage de choix, l'assistante de l'Hokage de Konoha.

— Que me voulez-vous ! Je n'ai aucune valeur, je suis médecin.

— Je veux me servir de toi pour me débarrasser de démon blond qui me traque.

Kabuto resserra son étreinte afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- AU SECOUR !


	12. La mission de Shizune!

**AN : Bonjours a tous je prends quelques instants pour répondre au commentaires.**

 **Je sais que pour certains l'histoire est un peu compliquer a suivre. J'écrit dans un style littéraire utiliser pour la publication de livre, et j'utilise beaucoup les scènes de Flashback afin de donner une autre profondeur à l'histoire. Le récit est construit de façon a exprimer les sentiment et les penser des personnages mis en place.**

 **Pour ceux qui me demande quel sera le couple final rien n'est encore jouer car malgré que 28 chapitres sur papier son existant à l'heure actuel je n'en voie pas encore la fin et de nombreuse surprise sont à venir !**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous captive et continuera encore de vous captiver pour longtemps**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **La mission de Shizune!**

 **Dans la foret, à mi-chemin entre Konoha et le pays des vagues!**

Naruto tentait de retrouver la trace de Kabuto, qu'il traquait depuis maintenant quatre jours, lorsque son attention fut attirer par le cri d'une femme en détresse. Ne pouvant supporter qu'une femme soit en danger, il prit la direction d'où émanais la voix. Arrivant sur place, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le danger était causé par sa proie. Bien cacher dans le feuillage épais des arbres Naruto prit la parole.

— Alors, Kabuto, tu es devenu lâche, au point de t'en prendre à une femme. Tu es tombé bien bas depuis le mort de ton maître.

— Sort de ta cache Blondinet, et viens m'affronter.

À cette voix, Shizune crut reconnaître Naruto, mais n'en était pas sur.

— Relâche la demoiselle et on règle sa une fois pour tout face à face.

— Tu rêves Uzumaki, je garde ma monnaie d'échange et toi tu te montres que je puisse t'éliminer.

Cette fois Shizune reprit confiance, elle ne s'était pas tromper. C'était bien Naruto, elle reprit courage et frappa de son coude droit l'estomac de Kabuto qui se préparait à la faire pivoter avec lui afin de repérer d'où provenais la voix de ce dernier. Le coup porté par Shizune le fit lâcher son étreinte sur la jeune femme qui courut se mettre à l'abri. Alors que Kabuto se ressaisissait il s'effondra mort, frapper de plein fouet par trois clone rasengan en main provenant de point opposé .

Naruto descendit de son point d'observation afin de vérifier que la demoiselle en détresse n'avait pas été blessée.

— Vous pouvez sortir, tout est fini, il est mort !

Naruto ne reçut aucune réponse. Il vit dépasse une jambe de derrière un rocher, craignant le pire il s'approcha d'elle pour découvrit avec effroi l'identité de sa propriétaire.

"Oh non, c'est Shizune. Mais que fait-elle ici."

— Shizune réveil toi !

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, Naruto prit son pouls. Soulager de savoir qu'elle n'était qu'inconsciente, il la prit dans ses bras et parti a la recherche d'un lieu où elle pourrait se reposer des émotions fortes qu'elle venait de vivre. En court de chemin, il arriva à une petite auberge pour voyageur situé à lauré de la forêt, il y prit une chambre afin d'y installer la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'y repose dans le calme.

* * *

 **Dans la petite auberge, dix heures plus tard !**

Le sommeil de Shizune était plus qu'agité, car elle était hantée par les images de sa mésaventure avec Kabuto. Elle s'éveilla, mais ne reconnut pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. Le dernier souvenir conscient étant qu'elle courait pour se cacher de la vue de Kabuto. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la chambre et en sortit. Descendant les escaliers elle aperçut l'aubergiste et lui demanda ou elle se trouvait.

— Bonjour, ou suis-je.

— Vous êtes dans mon humble auberge.

— Comment suis-je arriver ici ?

— Un homme blond vous a amené, vous étiez inconsciente.

— Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

— Environ une dizaine d'heures !

— Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver l'homme qui m'a mené ici pour que je puisse le remercier.

— Il devrait revenir d'ici une heure, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose a terminé.

Shizune s'assit à une table attendant le retour de son sauveur. Une heure plus tard, Naruto drapé de sa cape fit son apparition dans l'auberge. Alors qu'il faisait son entrée, il l'aperçut assise à une table perdue dans ses pensées. Se dirigeant vers elle, il la fit sortir de sa rêverie en s'adressant à elle.

— Bonjour, Shizune!

— Bonjour ! Vous êtes celui qui ma secourut ? Je vous en remercie, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ! Oh pardon j'ai oublié de retirer ma capuche !

— NARUTO !

Instinctivement, sans y réfléchir elle lui sauta au cou ne voulant plus le laisser partir.

— Enfin, je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

— Mais, tu avais disparu !

— Oui, mais je donnais de mes nouvelles régulièrement à Tsunade.

— Je ne le savais pas ! Elle est devenue si secrète depuis ta disparition.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas été blessé par le souffle de l'explosion.

— Mais Kabuto!

— Mort ! Je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes, encore plus quand c'est une amie proche. Mais que faisais-tu si loin de Konoha.

— Tsunade m'a envoyé en mission médicale au pays des vagues.

— Si tu acceptes je vais t'accompagner, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. J'aimerais voir ou en sont rendu les travaux sur le pont et sa me feras des vacances.

— Mais qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps.

— Je te le dirai en temps voulu, pour l'instant il faut te restaurer et prendre du repos, nous partirons demain.

— D'accord !

Comprenant qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt, elle relâcha son étreinte un peu gêner par la situation, puis se rassit à la table Naruto prenant place devant elle.

Shizune et Naruto prirent un repas copieux et montèrent se coucher. Naruto raccompagna Shizune à sa chambre, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et partit en direction de la sienne. Une quinzaine de minutes après qu'il se soit couché on frappa à sa porte, il l'ouvrit sur une Shizune en kimono de nuit quelque peut gêner en voyant l'apparence du blond, très peu vêtu.

— Naruto pourrait je passer la nuit avec toi, j'ai peur de rester seul !

— Bien sûr, je dormirai sur le canapé et tu prendras mon lit.

— Merci !

Shizune s'installa sur le lit, mais demanda au blond de s'étendre avec elle le temps qu'elle trouve le sommeil, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, n'ayant jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie. Naruto s'allongea à ses côtés et là pris dans ses bras s'endormant bien avant elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie Shizune se sentait réellement en sécurité, dans les bras de cet homme blond.

Le lendemain matin Shizune croyant avoir rêvé la veille, se réveilla toujours dans les bras d'un Naruto, tout sourire et fier de lui avoir assuré une nuit calme et reposante.

— Bonjour, Shizune! Tu as bien dormi.

— Oui très bien, je te remercie d'avoir accepté que je reste avec toi cette nuit.

— Cela m'a fait plaisir, je n'ai pas souvent eu la chance de contempler une si belle femme dormir depuis Sakura. Tu semblais si calme, presque un ange, je ne pouvais me résigner à te réveiller.

— Je...

— Reste au lit, je vais aller chercher le déjeuner et nous partirons ensuite.

Naruto sortit de la chambre, laissant Shizune sans voix ne sachant plus quoi dire et cherchant dans ses pensées où mettre le souvenir de la nuit dernière. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait complimenté, ni comparer à un ange, de mémoire aucun homme ne l'avait approché d'aussi près par peur de voir ce que pourrais faire Tsunade s'il brisait le coeur de sa protège. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le retour de Naruto avec deux cabarets contenant le petit déjeuner.

Le repas pris ils se remirent en route.

Durant le voyage, Shizune profita de chaque instant avec Naruto, sachant que bientôt il devrait la quitter pour poursuivre son chemin, mais son désir étant que ce moment ne vienne jamais.

* * *

 **Le pays des vagues deux jour plus tard !**

Durant leur séjour qui dura une semaine. Naruto servit d'assistant à Shizune, ce qui permit à cette dernière de trouver rapidement une solution aux empoisonnements. Naruto, tant qu'à lui profita de son séjour pour rendre visite à Tasuna et son petit-fils Inari, heureux de les revoir après tant d'année.

Chaque soir Shizune dormait avec Naruto, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et chaque fois il acceptait pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Toutefois, la dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent au pays des vagues, ils se couchèrent comme chaque soir, mais mue par une force inconnue, Shizune se retourna pour faire face à Naruto. Tels des aimants, leurs bouches s'attiraient ne pouvant se séparer.

La passion les dévorants, tous deux s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs gestes furent maladroits car tous deux était inexpérimentés, malgré tout, leur attirance était réelle.

Naruto détacha lentement le kimono de Shizune, exposant son superbe corps dénudé, de ses mains inexpérimentées il entremit de découvrir le corps de sa compagne, alliant ses mains à ses lèvres. Ses mains caressant délicatement ses seins provocants l'érection de ses mamelons qu'il embrassa lentement en l'entourant doucement de sa langue chaude et douce procurant des soupirs de plaisir à sa partenaire, puis embrassant son ventre sans trop se presser descendants vers son entre jambes quelle ouvrit sans se faire désirer voulant ressentir le plaisir nouveau que le blond lui procurait. De sa langue il explora le clitoris et l'entrer vaginal de Shizune s'attardant sur son fruit défendu lui procurant des cris de jouissance et de violents spasmes de plaisir. Shizune ayant découvert seul son corps, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, à présent son seul désir était de le sentir en elle, ne faire plus qu'un corps. Naruto se redressa et retira lentement son short découvrant son membre en érection, qu'il dirigea lentement vers le jardin secret de la jeune femme. Shizune sentant une petite pression à l'entrée de son intimité l'implorais du regarde de la pénétrer, doucement il s'insinua en elle, plongea jusqu'au fond et commençant de lent vas en viens rythmer sur les mouvements de corps induit par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait ne remarquant pas le léger filet de sang sur son membre et glissant sur la jambe de son ange. Lorsqu'il la pénétra elle senti son ventre se déchirer lui procurant une douleur aiguë qui fut rapidement remplacée par un plaisir hors de toute description possible s'abandonnant aux voluptés de la passion. Sentant le membre de Naruto se gorger un peu plus de sang et gonfler en elle et ne voulant pas qu'il se retire, elle l'entoura de ses jambes lui faisant comprendre de rependre sa semence en elle, alors qu'il partageait ensemble un puissant orgasme mutuel.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Naruto s'endormit laissant Shizune perdu dans ses pensées.

"Pourquoi avons-nous fait cela, Sakura est amoureuse de lui, je l'ai trahie, moi qui me dit son amie. Mais il la croie avec l'Uchiwa. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable même si ce n'était qu'une fois. Nous nous désirions l'un et l'autre, même quand il me laissera pour reprendre sa route je sais que je ne serai plus seul, car il sera dans mes pensées et mon coeur."

Shizune s'endormit rêvant de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec cet homme qui resterait à jamais dans son coeur et son esprit.

Le lendemain elle s'éveilla nue dans les bras du blond qui comme à son habitude l'observait. Rouge de honte elle détourna son regard.

— Bonjour, Shizune!

— Bon..Bonjours.

— Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard.

— J'ai honte de moi pour hier soir.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, nous nous désirions. J'avais besoin de te sentir proche de moi, de ne faire qu'un avec toi. Nous sommes tout deux orphelins, mais pour une nuit nous n'étions plus seuls, nous étions ensemble.

Shizune se retourna et l'embrassa avec passion. Une heure plus tard, il avait pris la route de Konoha. Leurs voyages prit trois jours, mais chaque instant passé ensemble leur donnait l'espoir en des jours meilleurs.

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard à une heure de marche de Konoha**

— Je te laisse ici, je ne désire pas m'approcher trop de Konoha.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir avec moi.

— Oui, certain ! Je n'ai pas terminé ma mission.

— Mais tu vas revenir un jour. Tu le promets.

— Oui et sache que chaque instant passer en ta compagnie mon apporter la force de continuer mon combat.

— Fais attention à toi.

— Je te le promet ! Au revoir !

Shizune rentra à Konoha alors que Naruto marchait vers son ultime objectif avant de prétendre au bonheur, détruire l'Akatsuki.


	13. Le fantome de noel

**Chapitre 12**

 **Le fantôme de noël !**

 **Konoha, dix mois après la disparation de Naruto !**

Konoha se préparait a fêté Noël dans d'ici quelque heure alors qu'une silhouette draper d'une cape s'approchais des portes de Konoha. Les ayant franchis aucun garde n'entrava son avancer. C'était la première fois que Naruto revenait au village depuis la disparition tragique de Hinata, il devait se devait d'accomplir certaines taches avant de repartir discrètement comme il était venu.

* * *

 **Appartement de** **Shizune**

Shizune terminait de préparer le cadeau qu'elle désirait offrir à Tsunader, lorsqu'une agréable pensé traversa son esprit. Depuis une semaine sa vie était bouleversée chaque matin lorsqu'elle courrait les toilettes pour vomir, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait à son plus grand bonheur. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Elle se releva du sol et cacha le présent pour Tsunade, puis alla ouvrir découvrant une vielle femme.

— Bonjour, je suis votre voisine du dessus, je suis venu vous offrir quelques gâteaux de riz et vous souhaiter joyeuses fêtes.

— Merci ! Désirez-vous entrer prendre le thé avec moi !

— Bien volontiers, cela me réchauffera !

— Entrée et prenez place, je vais aller préparer l'eau !

Laissant la vielle femme seule, Shizune se dirigea ver sa petite cuisine pour faire bouillir l'eau du thé. Revenant, quelque instant plus tard au salon ce ne fut pas une veille femme qu'elle trouva assit sur le canapé, mais un Naruto tout sourire qui l'attendait. Ne pouvant se retenir en le voyant elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

— Naruto ! C'est bien toi !

— Le baiser que tu viens de me donner devrait te l'avoir confirmé.

— Mais que fais-tu ici, reviens-tu enfin au village ?

— Je suis venu pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et te faire savoir que je suis toujours en vie. J'ai quelque petite chose à régler incognito au village et je repars ensuite.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me voir.

— Je vais devoir te laisser, je suis en retard sur mon horaire.

— Fais bien attention à toi !

Shizune le raccompagna à la porte, mais au dernier moment avant de franchir le seuil de la sortie. Naruto la prit dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant de tendresse, pour lui dérober un dernier baiser passionné. À regret elle le laissa partir une seconde fois, refermant la porte derrière lui. Regardant l'horloge sur le mur du salon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée accoler à la porte un long moment le sourire béat et perdu dans ses penser. Toujours sur son nuage et termina de se préparer et quitta son appartement afin de rejoindre Tsunade pour fêter le premier noël heureux de sa vie, ne désirant plus beau cadeaux que ceux qu'elle venait d'avoir.

* * *

 **Manoir** **Uchiwa** **!**

Naruto s'approcha de la porte du manoir Uchiwa et y déposa un paquet et une lettre, il frappa à la porte et disparut dans la nuit. Sasuke n'attendant personne, alla ouvrir et pour seul visiteur il découvrit le paquet et la missive posée au pas de sa porte. Se saisissant de la lettre il l'a lu, voulant savoir qui lui offrait un présent en cette nuit de noël.

Cher Sasuke,

Voici un petit cadeau qui devrait te faire retrouver l'espoir qu'un jour ton clan renaissent de ses cendres.

Tu es vengé mon frère, ne regarde plus vers le passé mais plutôt vers le futur.

Naruto

Sasuke ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir la tête de son frère Itachi. Il s'effondra à genoux comprenant enfin que son calvaire était terminé et que l'honneur du clan était rétabli. Son frère de cœur avait sacrifié tout ce qui comptais pour lui afin qu'il puisse connaître l'amour avec la rose, mais elle ne le voulait plus s'étant rendu compte que le blond était tout ce qui la rattachais à la vie.

Après avoir remis son cadeau à l'Uchiwa, il se dirigea vers son ancien appartement ou ils s'attendaient à y retrouver Sakura.

* * *

 **Ancien appartement de** **Naruto** **!**

Naruto se percha dans un arbre lui permettant d'avoir une bonne vue dans son ancien appartement. Il aperçut Sakura en train de décorer un sapin, sa photo trônant en son centre. Elle semblait triste et joyeuse, car il n'était toujours pas revenu. Son voeu cette année était qu'il revienne auprès d'elle pour réparer l'injustice qu'elle avait créée en le laissant croire qu'il ne comptait pas pour elle, alors que le contraire était tout autre.

— Naruto, revient ! Je veux te faire connaître les joies de Noël avec moi, je suis si seul sans toi.

Naruto percher sur sa branche pleurait, il avait été touché par les paroles de la rose. Jamais il n'avait eu de famille, mais désirais créer la sienne. Il créa un clone, sortit une lettre de sa cape et l'attacha à un kunai, donnant l'ordre à son clone de l'envoyer dans la pièce sitôt qu'elle en sortirait et de disparaître.

Son second objectif atteint, il descendit de son point d'observation pour se rendre à son dernier rendez-vous !

Sakura était dans la salle de bain lorsque le kunai lancé par le clone se planta devant le sapin. Sous le choc, elle le prit dans ces mains, les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture de Naruto. Fébrilement elle ouvrit la missive et la lut !

Bonjour Sakura,

Je tien te souhaiter un joyeux noël, tu es sans doute entrain de fêté avec les autres ou avec ta famille au moment un je te laisse se message. J'ai appris par Jiraiya que ça n'avait pas marché avec Sasuke, ce qui m'attriste. Je te demande humblement de quitter mon logement et de te ré-ouvrir aux mondes, je ne suis maintenant qu'un souvenir dans ta mémoire, car tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait souffrir.

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, ni si je reviendrai, mais sache que jusqu'à ma mort je t'aimerai, car c'est tout ce qui me reste après le serment que je t'ai fait. Je souhaite que tu puisses trouver l'amour avec quelqu'un qui te mérite. Car moi je ne te mérite pas, je m'en suis rendu compte chaque fois que tu me parlais de lui.

Soit heureuse Sakura !

Naruto

Cette lettre déchira encore plus Sakura, car elle se rendait compte que Naruto courrait après la mort par amour pour elle, ne voulant plus être un fardeau. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit en courant de l'appartement cherchant à le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

* * *

 **Terrain d'entraînement 7**

Kakashi était assis sur l'un des trois poteaux d'entraînement une lettre en main, attendant quelqu'un !

— Bonjour Kakashi-sensei, il est rare que vous soyez en avance.

— Naruto, je suis heureux de te revoir.

— Quel drôle de moment pour nous rencontrer !

— Je suis venu porter mes cadeaux avant de repartir. Je voulais en même tempe vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

— Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé cette lettre.

— Je vous le devais bien, car c'est grâce à vous que j'ai rencontré Jiraiya-sama, a vous deux vous avez changé ma vie.

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant !

— Finir de détruire l'Akatsuki, kit à y trouver la mort.

— Ne fais pas de bêtise.

— Pourrais-je vous demander un service.

— Bien sûr !

— Veiller pour moi sur Sakura, car je ne pourrai peut-être plus le faire moi-même.

— Compte sur moi !

Sakura après avoir fouillé tous les endroits ou Naruto aurais pu être aller avant de disparaitre à nouveau, était arrivé sur l'entre faits de la discussion entre les deux hommes.

Alors que Naruto quittait le terrain en direction de la forêt. Sakura sortit des buissons en appellent son nom d'une voix ponctué de larmes.

— NARUTO

Kakashi apercevant Sakura sortir de sa cachette, se précipita sur elle pour la retenir.

— Sakura ! Laisse-le.

— Non, Je veux qu'il reste.

— Ne fais pas comme avec Sasuke.

— J'ai besoin de lui, je ne peux vivre sans lui. Sasuke est parti par caprice, Naruto est parti à cause de moi.

— Naruto a choisi son destin.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

— Il le fait pour nous protéger et par amour pour toi.

— Je l'aime Kakashi-sensei, chaque fois que je pense à lui je veux mourir tant son absence me déchire.

— Lui as-tu seulement dit.

— Non ! Quand Sasuke est parti j'ai eu mal, son absence m'attristait. Quand Naruto est parti avec Jiraiya-sama, je me suis senti déchirer, mais quand il est revenu je voulais le garder pour moi et lui avouer. Toutefois, quand il a ramené Sasuke, je l'ai ignoré, trop contente de le revoir Sasuke. Je voulais lui avouer tout le lendemain, mais quand j'ai retrouvé sa lettre c'était comme si une nuer de Shuriken et de Kunai me frappais en plein cœur et que l'on me découpait au katana.

— Si tu crois en lui, il reviendra.

— NARUTO REVIEN !

Sakura s'effondra dans les bras de Kakashi en larmes. Kakashi comprenant très bien son désarroi, ayant pratiquement perdu un fils. Il l'avait juré a Minato-sensei de toujours veiller sur lui tout comme maitre Jiraiya, mais il avait failli à sa tâche. Lorsque Jiraiya était parti tout comme Tsunade pour oublier la mort du quatrième, lui il s'était caché derrière ses missions anbu pour oublier comme lors de la mort de Rin, celle qu'il aimait. Lorsque que le troisième lui avait demandé de prendre en charge l'équipe de Naruto, il y vit une chance de se racheter pour son absence durant les douze premières années de sa vie, une nouvelle fois il avait échouer préférant le Uchiwa a celui dont il était le gardien. Cette fois il se jura de ne pas échouer, pleurant pour une des rares fois de sa vie, dévoilant son coter humain à Sakura toujours en pleurs dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Bureau de l'** **Hokage**

Tsunade ne laissait pas de répit a la pauvre Shizune, voulant savoir le nom de l'heureux élu don elle portait l'enfant, Tsunade ne lui connaissant aucun amoureux. Son ventre commençant à être visible. Sourire aux lèvres elle refusait de répondre aux questions de sa maîtresse.

— Shizune, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Depuis quelque temps tu n'es plus la même.

— Pourquoi ? Dis-tu cela Tsunade ! Je n'ai pas changé !

— Tu souris bêtement, tu es souvent perdu dans tes pensées et rêveuse. Toi si à cheval sur le protocole tu ne m'énerves plus pour que je fasse mon travail et depuis bientôt une semaine chaque matin je te vois courir les toilettes pour vomir et ça, ça ne trompe pas.

— Les gens changent Tsunade, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis médecin que je ne peux pas être malade.

— Cesse de sourire, je sais que tu es enceinte et je veux savoir qui est le père.

— Si c'était bien le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, c'est mon corps et mon choix.

— J'espère pour lui qu'il prendra ses responsabilités ou sinon !

— Ou sinon quoi Tsunade, premièrement il ne le sait pas, et deuxièmement c'est un homme d'honneur qui tient toujours ses engament.

— Je l'espère pour lui sinon je me ferais un plaisir d'avoir une conversation avec lui pour lui briser les os un à un pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités.

— Tu ne le feras pas, je lui dirai quand je serais prête et tu ne sauras pas son nom avant cela, alors n'insiste pas !

Cette enfant était pour elle le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire, car enfin elle ne serait plus seule. Intérieurement elle se jurait que cette enfant ne connaîtrait pas la même solitude qu'elle et son père on vécut. Pas même Tsunade ne luis ferais changer d'idée.

Un petit bar, quelque minute plus tard !

Avant de disparaitre, il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il était allé à tous les endroits où il savait qu'il pourrait la trouver, ne la trouvant nul part il se rendit dans le bar d'on lui avais parler Jiraya. Son cœur se brisa en la voyant coucher sur la table entourer de multiples bouteilles d'alcool vide. S'approchant d'elle, il se mit à genoux et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux qu'elle ne prenais plus le temps d'attacher.

— Panda-chan pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ? Tu es la personne la plus important dans ma vie et j'ai eu le cœur briser en apprenant par Jiraya que tu te détruisais comme ça. Il n'y a pas un jour depuis 4 ans ou je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

— Naruto, revient me chercher et amène moi avec toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Joyeux Noel ma Panda-chan !

Il l'embrassa tendrement sans la réveiller, se dépêchant de partir avant que ses larmes ne soient trop abondante et ne le fasse changer d'idée. Abandonnant sa mission et préfèrent rester à ses cotés.


	14. Retour à Suna

**Désoler pour se laps de temp entre les publications mais j'était en voyage d'affaire. Disons que d'ici peut de temps j'espère annoncer de bonne nouvelle pour le monde de l'éditions et pour ma maison d'éditions, les Éditions Men In Black. Je suis à négocier des droits pour la création d'une collection univers alternatif afin que les fanfictions puisse être publier en livre sous l'appellation univers alternatifs. Jusqu'à présent les discutions son en court avec les éditions Manga Shonen Jump (Naruto…), et avec les éditions Pottermore (Harry Potter), le travail est long mais le projet me tien a cœur.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Retour à Suna**

 **Konoha, quelque heure après la brève visite de Naruto !**

Sakura était assise devant le sapin, les yeux rougit par ses larmes de la soirée. Kakashi lui avais expliqué que Naruto avais fait tout cela pour les protéger tous du danger qui les menaçait et que c'était par amour pour Sakura qu'il avait disparu, préférant sacrifier le peu de bonheur personnel qu'il avait aux profils de celui de la rose.

Perdu dans ses penser elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que celui qu'elle aimait était parti pour elle espérant son bonheur, alors que son bonheur aurait été d'être avec lui. Tout comme lui elle fêtait son Noël seul, alors que bon nombre de leurs amis était heureux et en amour. Neji avais annoncer ses fiançailles avec sa cousine Hanabi, Sasuke et Ino qui attendaient un enfant malgré le fait que Sasuke avais à plusieurs reprises tenter de reconquérir le rose, Shizune plus heureuse que jamais depuis qu'elle savait qu'une vie prenait naissance en elle sans vouloir avouer qui avais réussi à la combler de ce bonheur. Inconsciemment, Sakura était jalouse de Ino et de Shizune, toutes deux étaient comblées à l'idée de la venue prochaine d'un enfant.

Inconsciemment en fixant le sapin, Sakura releva sa robe pour se caresser le ventre à la manière d'une femme enceinte. Perdu dans ces pensées, elle voyait défiler des images d'enfants plein de vie courant en tout sans dans la pièce et Naruto tenant le petit dernier endormi dans ses bras alors que l'heure des cadeaux était arrivée. Ces images lui provocant des larmes de joie en l'entraînant vers le sommeil, car épuiser par toutes ses émotions.

* * *

 **Au même moment sur le mont Hokage**

TenTen était assise sur la tête du quatrième le regard perdu dans le vide se remémorant avec tristesse les moments tendres qu'elle avait partagé avec Naruto en espérant que ça ne serais pas les derniers.

* * *

 **Trois semaines plus tard à Suna !**

Après un long voyage, Naruto apercevait enfin les portes de Suna ! Arriver à la porte le garde qui l'avait intercepté lors de sa dernière visite le laissa passer sans lui adresser un seul mot sachant qu'il était un proche intime du Kazekage. Naruto d'un pas lent se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami Gaara, devant la porte de celui-ci, il frappa.

— Entre Naruto

Naruto entra surpris que Gaara sache que c'était lui qui avait frappé, devant lui il découvrit un Gaara souriant regardant par la fenêtre.

— Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

— Je t'ai vue entrer dans le palais. Je suis heureux de te revoir, j'espère que cette fois tu ne devras pas partir en vitesse.

— Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Je suis venue pour me reposer dans ce lieu si calme qu'est Suna.

— Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir comme invité, Temari va être heureuse de savoir que tu es de retour.

— Comment va-t-elle.

— Très bien, elle est en mission à Konoha en ce moment, mais elle devrait être de retour ce soir. J'ai appris pour la mort de Kisame et d'Itachi Uchiwa.

— Oui je les ai éliminés. Il n'en reste que 7 à éliminer et ils ne seront plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

— Penses-tu toujours à Sakura.

— Oui, mais je veux son bonheur et il n'est pas avec moi, elle me la bien fait comprendre avant que je ne parte à la chasse à Sasuke. Malgré tout, je l'ai observé de loin il y a trois semaines quand je suis allé porter un cadeau à Sasuke.

— Où était-elle.

— Dans mon ancien appartement à décorer un sapin.

— Je crois que tu la fais souffrir par ton absence.

— C'est justement pour ne pas la faire souffrir que je suis parti.

— Quand est-il de TenTen ?

— Je suis allé la voir et comme Jiraya m'a dit elle était endormie à une table du bar entourer par plusieurs bouteilles vides. J'ai eu le cœur brisé en la voyant ainsi au point on je ne voulais plus la quitter. Mais je me suis souvenu de ma mission et je suis repartie non sans avoir pleurer pour le fait de devoir encore la laisser derrière moi !

— N'a tu jamais penser qu'elle réagit comme ça car elle est amoureuse de toi et qu'elle souffre de ne pas pouvoir te le dire suite à ton absence.

— Honnêtement je ne sais pas, nous avons toujours été proche depuis l'enfance et elle ne m'a jamais donné d'indice dans ce sens !

— Parfois il faut perdre la personne, la plus précieuse à nos yeux pour se rendre compte de nos sentiments. Je vais te laisser aller dans tes appartements de l'autre fois, car tu sembles fatiguer, je te retrouve pour le repas du soir.

— Merci à plus tard.

Gaara resta pensif après le départ de Naruto, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il prit un parchemin officiel et rédigea un message pour Tsunade demandant une aide bien spéciale, pour une mission qui l'était tout autant.

* * *

 **Konoha, Trois jours plus tôt**

Marchant dans les rues de Konoha après avoir délivré des documents officiels à la godaime-hokage, Temari le coeur toujours déchirer entre deux hommes se dirigait vers la demeure de Shikamaru pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait rencontré un autre homme et que s'il désirait la garder il devrait faire mieux que jusqu'à présent. Malgré que son coeur penchait dangereusement du coter occuper par un certain blond, elle devait bien à Shikamaru de lui dire la vérité. Possédant une clé pour entrer dans la résidence du Nara, elle entra et se dirigea vers la chambre sachant qui y passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir lorsqu'il n'avait aucune obligation ou mission. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre elle fut troublée en découvrant Shikamaru en pleins ébats sexuels avec Choji.

Une fois le choc initial passer, elle sortit rapidement en pleure de la demeure, courant sans vouloir s'arrêter, passant devant les gardes de la porte sans les saluer comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle quittait le village pour rentrer à Suna. Durant son voyage une seule chose occupait son esprit, revoir Naruto, sachant qu'avant le choc qu'elle venait de vivre, c'est lui que son coeur avait choisi.

* * *

 **Retour au présent dans la soirée, salle à dîner du palais du Kazekage !**

Naruto et Gaara était attablé lorsque Temari entra dans la pièce, cette dernière était triste depuis qu'elle avait découvert un Shikamaru nue dans le même lit que son meilleur ami Choji en pleins ébats de nature indescriptible. Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme assit face à son frère, l'étincelle de vie qui l'avait quitté trois jours plus tôt explosa en même temps qu'elle se jetais au cou du blond.

Temari en pleure n'en croyais pas ses yeux qu'il soit revenu.

— Naruto tu es revenu

— Oui pour quelque temps !

— Tu m'as manqué, reste avec nous.

— Je ne le peux pas, j'ai ma mission à terminer.

— Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu restes a jamais ici avec moi !

— Avant de penser à me fixer ou que ce soit, je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé !

Le repas se déroule calmement. Temari ne pouvant en aucun cas détacher son regard du blond qui enflammait son cœur et son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi. Se jurant de passer le plus claire de son temps accroché à Naruto afin de profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui.

* * *

 **Bureau de Tsunade, deux jours plus tard !**

Tsunade ayant fait demander Sakura à son bureau, cette dernière pénétrant dans le bureau de la godaime espérait que ce soit pour lui donner de bonne nouvelle au sujet de son bien aimer Naruto ! Sa surprise fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle aperçut TenTen un peu négligé assise dans un divan avec Tsunade.

— Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez fait demander !

— Oui Sakura ! Tu dois te rendre avec TenTen à Suna, le Kazekage à demander ta présence, car Kankuro est malade et aimerais que ce soit toi qui le soignes.

— Bien maîtresse je m'y rends immédiatement, mais pourriez-vous me dire de quoi il souffre.

— Le Kazekage ne m'a pas donné plus de détail.

* * *

 **Bureau du Kazekage, trois jours plus tard !**

Sakura et TenTen avais parcouru le plus rapidement qu'elles le purent le trajet qui séparait Konoha de Suna. Durant tout le trajet, Sakura ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Gaara fessait appel à elle en particulier alors qu'entent que kazekage il dispose des meilleurs médecins du village de Suna. Sitôt arriver elles furent conduites devant le kazekage qui attendait avec impatience leurs arriver.

— Nous sommes à votre service kazekage-sama.

— Sakura, TenTen, merci d'être venu si vite.

— Cela nous fait plaisir de vous aidez Gaara-sama.

— Je vais vous faire conduire à la chambre du malade !

— Merci.

Elles suivirent un garde qui leurs indiquait la chambre avant de les laisser seules. Sakura frappa pour indiquer leurs présences, attendant qu'ont leurs ouvres. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Sakura perdit connaissance devant celui qui lui ouvrit, alors que TenTen sans voix lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Temari allant chercher Naruto afin d'aller marcher dans les rues de Suna, assista à toute la scène une lueur de rage et de tristesse traversant son regard à la vue des deux femmes.


	15. La romance de Suna !

**Chapitre 14**

 **La romance de Suna !**

 **Appartement de Naruto au palais du Kazekage, une minute plus tôt !**

Naruto perdu dans ses pense était allonger sur son lit fixant le vide, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Se levant de son lit, il se dirigea vers la porte afin de voir qui lui rendait visite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, son regard croisa celui des deux femmes qui hantais ses nuits, Sakura sous le coup de l'émotion perdit connaissance et Tenten lui sauta au cou en pleure.

Surpris Naruto fit entrer TenTen et prit Sakura dans ses bras la portant vers son lit pour l'y allonger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient à Suna et encore moi devant la porte de sa chambre. Voulant savoir, il voulut aller voir Gaara pour lui demander, mais ne put se résoudre à les laissées seules.

Depuis l'angle du couloir, Temari avait assisté à toute la scène. Dans son regard se mélangeais tristesse et rage. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pour elle aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, c'était le jour où elle voulait amener Naruto dans son lieu secret, ce lieu où elle aimait aller pour être seule. Elle avait choisi ce jour et ce lieu pour avouer ces sentiments au blond. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé ensemble avais permit à Temari de comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui, car pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme lui permettait de se sentir femme, il la respectait, l'écoutais, en sa compagnie elle se sentait bien au point où elle pouvait oublier ses soucis quotidiens et avec lui plus rien d'autre n'avais d'importance. La trahison de Shikamaru lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'est réellement l'amour, celui qui nous fait tout abandonner pour nous consacrer à l'être aimé. La scène avec la rose et la panda avait provoqué sa rage, pourquoi elles étaient là, mais qui leurs avaient dit ou était la chambre de Naruto. Une chose était sûr, elle ne se laisserais pas battre par c'elle qui avait si souvent repoussé le blond et cette panda qu'elle avait vaincu durant les examens chunins sans combattre. En pleure elle partit en courant sans trop savoir où aller.

— Panda-chan attend moi ici et prend soin de Sakura, je dois parler à Gaara. Je reviens vite !

— D'accord mais ne fuit pas et ne me laisse plus seul !

Voyant la rose toujours évanouie, Naruto sorti de ses appartements afin d'aller demander des explications à Gaara.

* * *

 **Bureau du Kazekage!**

Naruto frappa avec détermination à la porte du bureau de son ami, espérant obtenir des réponses à ses questions au sujet de la présence de la rose.

— Entrer !

— Boujour Gaara, J'aimerais savoir si tu étais au courant que Sakura et TenTen était à Suna, et à la porte de mes appartements de plus.

— Oui ! Ces moi qui les ai fait venir pour toi.

— Pourquoi !

— Un jour tu m'as dit, que ce qui nous rend plus fort c'est l'amour et la volonté de combattre pour protéger ceux à qui l'on tien.

— Je m'en souviens, mais je ne comprends pas plus.

— Ce qui te motive et te détruis c'est ton amour pour elles, alors j'ai pensé que vous seriez heureux de passer un peu de temps avec eux afin de vous expliquer.

— Je t'en remercie, mais je ne veux pas qu'elles aient des problèmes avec Tsunade-sama à cause de leurs absences.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elles sont en mission officielle de durée indéterminée sur ma demande.

— Tu avais donc tout prévu, mais quelles sont tes motivations.

— Tu ma sauver de ma destruction et permis de retrouver le bonheur, c'est à mon tour de te rendre la vie.

— Merci Gaara, je vais aller les rejoindre de se pas. Sakura doit avoir retrouvé ses esprits et TenTen est bouleversée.

* * *

 **Les appartements de Naruto, durant ce temps !**

Sakura sortit de sa torpeur ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et fit du regard un tour rapide de la pièce. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la photo de l'ancienne équipe 7, elle n'avait pas rêvé avant de perdre connaissance, c'était bien Naruto qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Son visage prit une teinte rouge alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais se joie fut de courte durée réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seul, TenTen était assise dans un fauteuil serrant un cadre photo représentant deux enfants heureux et une anbu avec un masque de serpent.

— Pourquoi tien tu as cette photo Tenten elle appartient a Naruto !

— Je sais, c'est moi et Naruto avec Snake-chan. Neko-chan avais pris la photo.

— Pourquoi Naruto ne mas parler que vous étiez proches ?

— Il te la déjà dit plusieurs fois mais tu n'as jamais porter attention à autre chose qu'a Sasuke !

— Alors sa explique bien des choses. Tu étais la jeune femme que je voyais souvent allonger dans son lit le tenant dans ses bras quand il était à l'hôpital.

— Oui c'est bien moi, c'est une chose que l'on a toujours fait l'un et l'autre quand l'un de nous était à l'hôpital afin que l'autre ne soit pas seul.

Es-tu amoureuse de lui ?

Oui depuis toujours mais à quoi bon, je crois qu'il ne me verra jamais comme ça, il est amoureux de toi ! Pour le prouver il a risqué sa vie pour te ramener Sasuke même si sa devais le détruire et le tuer.

Entendant des pas approcher Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la conversation cessa. Sakura se leva et surveilla la porte.

Naruto entrouvrit la porte afin de voir si Sakura était toujours inconsciente, passant la tête par l'entre bâillement, il ne remarqua pas la tornade rose qui lui fonçais dessus. Sakura en pleure se jeta sur lui, ce qui le fit lourdement tomber au sol, une Sakura allonger de tout son long sur lui.

— Naruto, c'est bien toi. Tu es encore en vie. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ne me quitte plus.

— Sakura calme toi ! Je suis heureux aussi de te revoir !

— Pourquoi m'as-tue laisse toute seul ?

— Je suis allé voir Gaara !

— Je veux dire après le retour de Sasuke !

— J'avais rempli ma promesse, il ne me restait qu'à m'effacer pour ne pas vous nuire, et me mêler de vos amours.

— Naruto pardonne moi. De ne pas m'être préoccupé de toi ce jour-là.

— Non je comprends que tu voulais avoir Sasuke a toi !

— Oui j'étais énervé par le retour de Sasuke, mais moi c'est toi que je voulais garder.

— Votre première soirée ensemble a dû être mémorable après tant de temps loin l'un de l'autre.

— Quand il m'a embrassé, je me suis senti sale, car ce n'est pas ses lèvres que je voyais, mais les tiennes.

— Sans doute que c'est à cause que tu avais oublié de me remercier.

— Non, ne me cherche pas d'excuse, quand j'ai découvert ta lettre ça m'a fait comme un kunai qu'on m'aurait planté a plusieurs reprises dans le cœur, car je venais de perdre l'homme à qui je voulais vouez ma vie.

— Pourquoi moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir comparativement à Sasuke qui est chef d'un clan, parmi les plus puissant de Konoha.

— Ne dit pas ça ! Tu as tout ce que je désire, même dans la pauvreté je t'aimerais. Tu as toujours été là pour moi sans que je ne te le demande, avec toi j'oubli mes soucis. Pendant tes 3 ans d'absence, tu étais ma raison de me lever le matin car j'allais au porte t'attendre espérant ton retour et depuis que tu as disparut je n'ai plus envie de vivre sans toi à mes coter.

Ne voulant pas assiste à cela TenTen sorti rapidement de la chambre en pleurant profitant du fait que Naruto ne pouvais pas la voir quitter.

— Ton sapin était très beau !

— Je l'avais fait avec l'espoir qu'il te fasse revenir.

— Je t'ai longuement observé avant de t'envoyer ma lettre Kunai.

— Est-ce-que c'est toi qui as gravé un message à la stèle au mort sous le nom de Hinata ?

— Oui. Pour que l'on ne l'oublie pas.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois enfin face à moi.

— Je dirais plus que je suis sous toi.

— Oh pardonne moi !

Sakura gêné s'assit sur les cuisses du blond afin de lui permettre de se redresser.

— Je suis folle de joie de t'avoir retrouvé, mais je crois que Kankuro attend mes soins !

— Kankuro est en pleine forme, c'est Gaara qui joue les entremetteurs.

— Mais quelles est notre mission alors.

— Je crois que c'est moi.

— Naruto je vais, aller remercie Gaara pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. S'il vous plaît ne t'enfuit pas une nouvelle fois sa me tuerais.

— Je vais t'attendre ici, promis !

Sakura joyeuse sortit des appartements de son blond et prit le chemin du bureau de Gaara. Chemin faisant elle croisa une Temari folle de rage, presque meurtrière lui fonçant droit dessus un Kunai en main.

Cherchant du regard TenTen dans la chambre après que Sakura soit parti ! Il ne la trouva pas à sa grande tristesse car il avait besoin d'elle prêt de lui. Il se releva espérant qu'elle reviendrait pour être seul avec lui pour parler sans Sakura.


	16. Pour l'amour de Naruto

**Chapitre 15**

 **Pour l'amour de Naruto !**

 **Dans les couloirs du palais du Kazekage !**

Sakura n'eut que le temps de se mettre en position de défense, lorsque Temari arriva sur elle prête à la frapper de son Kunai. Sakura fit un mouvement de coter ce qui lui permit d'éviter de justesse le coup direct que venais de lui porter Temari.

— Temari, que t'arrive-t-il.

— Tu veux me prendre Naruto !

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela.

— Il est à moi !

— Calme-toi et explique-moi.

— Tu ne mérites pas d'explication, juste de disparaître de sa vie.

— Je veux être dans sa vie et en faire partie.

— Tu ne le mérites pas, tu ne sais que le faire souffrir.

À ces dernières paroles, Sakura comprit que Temari était amoureuse de Naruto.

— Oui, je l'ai fait souffrir pour mon caprice, mais j'ai souffert autant quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Toi aussi tu souffres.

— Tu ne sais rien de ma souffrance.

— Sûrement plus que tu ne le crois.

— Aller princesse fait moi rire voir si tu vois juste.

— Shikamaru a dû te faire du mal pour que tu te rendre compte que tu avais des sentiments pour Naruto,

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Moi je m'en suis rendu compte quand il est parti pour son entraînement et encore plus quand il est disparu.

— Pas grave, tu vas mourir et ça ne sera que mieux ainsi, Je saurai le consoler et te faire oublier.

— Quand tu es avec lui, tu te sens libre, il te permet de te sentir femme, la nuit il hante tes rêves, le jour tu recherches par tous les moyens sa présence, et quand il est loin tu sans qu'on t'arrache le cœur à froid. Quand il est prêt de toi, ton corps te brûle et seul le fait d'être dans ses bras t'apaise, tu es incapable de détourner ton regard du sien tellement il t'envoute.

— Tu as dit ça au tac-o-tac.

— Non, c'est ce que je ressens face à lui, et depuis qu'il a disparu de Konoha je ne veux plus vivre.

À ces révélations Temari, les larmes aux yeux cessa son attaque et s'effondra sur le sol le dos contre un mur. Sakura en pleure avais pour la première fois crier ses sentiments pour le blond sans qu'il ne puisse les entendre.

— Temari quand Sasuke est partit pour rejoindre Orochimaru, j'ai été triste, car je me croyais seul. Mais Naruto était resté auprès de moi, me promettant de me le ramener. Quand il a été blesser lors de sa première mission pour le ramener, je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital. En le voyant serin dormant sur son lit j'ai compris que je tenais à lui, pas à cause de sa promesse, mais dû au fait que quoi qui puisse lui arriver il revenait auprès de moi pour me soutenir, même si je le repoussais. Quand il est parti en entraînement j'ai senti ma vie me quitter, car ma raison de vivre n'était plus là, j'ai tenté de l'oublier en allant vers d'autre, mais chaque fois je sentais encore plus ma souffrance s'amplifier. À son retour d'entraînement, j'avais trouvé le moyen de l'oublier sachant que quelqu'un pourrait lui offrir l'amour qu'il méritait et j'avais surtout peur de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je savais que Hinata était ma rivale, mais je savais qu'elle le rendrait heureux, alors je lui ai dit qu'Hinata avais une chose à lui avouer, en faisant ça je savais que je voudrais mourir chaque fois que je les verrais ensembles. En allant la voir, il l'a découverte dans les bras de Kiba en train de l'embrasser. Il est reparti chercher Sasuke et parvint à le ramener, j'étais heureuse de revoir Sasuke, tellement que j'ai oublié Naruto. Le soir même Sasuke m'a embrassé, se baisser que je voulais depuis si longtemps, mais quand on a eu terminer je me suis forcé à sourire, en moi je me sentais comme si on m'avait violé, car ce n'était pas ces lèvres que je voulais sentir sur les miennes. Trop bouleversée je n'ai pas pris le temps de le retrouver pour tout lui avouer. Au matin j'ai découvert sa lettre qui venait finir de me tuer, je me suis enfermé chez lui avec l'intention de mourir, j'ai tenté de me suicider, mais au dernier moment je me suis dit que je devais vivre pour lui afin de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Sakura avait prononcé son monologue d'une voix ponctué de sanglot. Temari en pleure l'avais écouté avec attention sa rappelant pourquoi elle aimait le blond, prenant son courage en main elle entreprit à son tour de révéler ses sentiments à sa rivale.

— Pour lui j'avais des sentiments de sœur à frère, car grâce à lui Gaara est devenus le petit frère que je voulais tant qu'il devienne. Chaque fois qu'il venait en mission à Suna, j'étais heureuse de le voir lui le sauveur de ma famille. Quand il est arrivé ici la première fois après avoir quitté Konoha, je m'étais juré de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui afin de mieux connaître l'homme qui m'avait rendu mon petit frère. Plus le temps passait et plus je m'attachais a lui, son avant dernier soir je l'ai embrassé, il m'a repoussé poliment en me disant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à rouvrir son cœur a une femme. Ça ma toucher, car il m'avait traité comme une femme, même Shikamaru ne l'avais jamais fait, le lendemain il quittait en vitesse suite à la mort de Hinata. Avec son départ, une partie de moi disparaissait, j'aurais voulu le suivre, mais Gaara m'en à empêcher. Quand il est revenu, je n'étais pas ici, j'étais a Konoha pour tenter de connaître mes sentiments face à Shikamaru voulant aller jusqu'à lui dire que j'aimais Naruto afin de le faire réagir, mais au lieu de ça je l'ai surpris en plein ébat avec Choji. En rentrant à Suna je me rendais à la salle a mangé pour dire a Gaara que j'étais de retour, mais en entrant dans la pièce mon cœur a explosé en le voyant, depuis lors je ne peux me passer de sa présence, j'ai besoin de lui pour vivre, chaque jour et chaque nuit il les habite. Je veux lui offrir la famille qu'il n'a jamais eue si ça peut faire qu'il soit à mes côtés pour la vie. Quand je t'ai vue perdre connaissance et devant la porte de sa chambre et TenTen lui sauter au cou, je suis devenue folle de rage, car je ne veux pas le perdre, je tien trop à lui, je tien trop à mon amour pour lui.

Les deux femmes les larmes aux yeux, se fixais d'un regard indescriptible, car tous deux était amoureuse de Naruto. Préoccupé par leurs discutions il n'ont jamais remarqué la présence de TenTen cachée au coin d'un couloir entrain de pleurer avant de fuir la scène

* * *

 **Chambres de Naruto !**

Naruto était inquiet, TenTen avais quitter la chambre avant de pouvoir lui parler. La voyant il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et oublier le monde extérieur mais Sakura ayant perdu connaissance avais besoin de son aide. Repensant au dernier évènement il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sakura avais repousser sont Sasuke alors qu'elle ne voulait que lui depuis toujours. Il se demande si un jour il trouverait une femme qui tomberais réellement amoureuse de lui le sans clan, ni nom prestigieux, car portant le nom de famille de sa mère et non celui de son père, ce héros de Konoha, le quatrième hokage. Chassant cette idée il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à la recherche de TenTen, espérant qu'elle allait bien et était en sécurité. Chemin fessant, il découvrit, une Temari en pleure, s'enfuyant alors qu'elle venais de l'apercevoir.


	17. La souffrance de Temari

**Ce ne sera pas un harem et la femme unique sera révélé d'ic chapitres.**

 **J'attend vos commentaires.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **La souffrance de Temari !**

 **Les couloirs du palais du Kazekage, quelques minutes après le départ de Sakura !**

Temari était recroqueviller le dos contre le mur, des larmes maculais son visage angélique. Elle repensait aux paroles que lui avais dit la rose, comment avait-elle fait pour décrire si fidèlement ses sentiments qui la consumaient de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle pensait au blond. Cet homme qui lui avait rendu son petit frère, celui qui l'avait fait rire pour la première fois de sa vie, ce même homme qui lui avait prouvé qu'elle était une femme avant d'être un ninja, même Shikamaru n'avaient pas réussi pareil exploit malgré son intelligence.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait tous les moments merveilleux qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie voyant défiler au plus profond de sa mémoire les images de ces instants de magie et de rêve. Le moment qu'elle chérissait le plus dans son cœur s'était produit le soir de l'arrivée de Naruto après sa disparation de Konoha. Après avoir passé une soirée magique, il l'avait raccompagné à sa demeure, et sans raison elle l'avait embrassé fougueusement, mais aussi passionnément. Jamais elle n'avait fait pareil chose de sa vie, mais elle s'était senti pousser vers lui par une force inconnue, leur étreinte rompue elle ne comprit pas ce qui venais de se passer, mais se sentais légère. Ce ne fut que la nuit venue qu'elle comprit, à l'aide de l'un de ses trop rares rêves.

* * *

 **Chambre de Temari, la nuit de l'arrivée de Naruto !**

Dans son rêve, Temari était en plein combat, face à elle se tenais quatre adversaires dont l'origine était inconnue. Acculer contre un arbre et dépourvu de son précieux éventail elle se sentais démunis et sans défense. Croyant l'heure de sa mort venue elle ferma les yeux, ne sentant pas le coup fatal venir elle les ouvrit pour se rendre compte que ses agresseurs étaient paralysés. Croyant que c'était Shikamaru qui les retenait à l'aide de la manipulation des ombres elle fut surprise de voir passer derrière ses assaillants qui tombaient mort au sol un flash jaune, celui-ci vint s'immobiliser devant elle plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses seules paroles avant de se réveiller en sueur, ne furent pas merci, mais.

— Je t'aime Naruto !

Temari bouleverse par cet étrange rêve se rendit au petit matin dans le bureau de son frère Gaara, celui-ci discutait avec leurs frères Kankuro. Voyant que leur sœur était absente et dans ses pensées, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui la tracassait ainsi. Temari leur conta son rêve en détail sans en omettre aucun détail. Laissant les deux hommes sans voix et songeur face à leur soeur habituellement si secrète sur sa vie priver, le fait qu'elle leur ais conter un de ses rêves les avait troublés.

— (Temari) Voilà vous savez tout !

— (Kankuro) Et bien, ma chère Temari je crois que tu es amoureuse.

— (Gaara) Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit.

Temari devint rouge, cherchant comment dissimuler les évènements de la soirée précédente. Revoyant en détail les événements comme si elle les vivait de nouveau, portant inconsciemment la, main à ses lèvres espérant revive la caresse de se tendre baiser voler.

— (Temari) Non, je vous ai tout dit !

— (Gaara) Temari tu ment très mal.

— (Kankuro) Aller je veux tout savoir.

— (Temari) Bon d'accord, je l'ai embrassé !

— (Gaara) Temari, je suis très heureux pour toi, mais évite de le faire souffrir. Que fais-tu de Shikamaru.

— (Kankuro) Laisse tomber Gaara pour une fois qu'elle a des sentiments tu vas pas la réprimander pour ça. Pour Shikamaru c'est un imbécile, qui selon moi à de gros problèmes avec les femmes.

— (Temari) Avec Shikamaru je peux commander, mais avec Naruto je me perds dans son regarde, il me traite comme une femme et ça me fait du bien, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras, le sentir près de moi, le consoler pour qu'il oublie ses problèmes.

— (Gaara) Dit-lui tes sentiments.

— (Kankuro) A quand le mariage, un homme pareil il faut pas laisser passer ça, tu pourrais te le faire voler sous ton nez.

* * *

 **Retour au couloir du palais du Kazekage!**

Temari se rappelait les paroles de ses frères, ce qui la rendait encore plus triste, car elle avait tardé à lui avouer ses sentiments et maintenant elle risquait de le perdre au profit de la femme pour qui il avait déserté. Décidé à savoir pourquoi la rose était au palais elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère Gaara.

* * *

 **Bureau du Kazekage!**

Temari pénétra avec force dans le bureau de son frère, trouvant celui-ci en train de contempler une photo de lui et Naruto. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa sœur, il s'empressa de la remettre en place comme si de rien n'était.

— Bonjour Temari !

— Gaara était tu au courant que Sakura Haruno et TenTen sont à Suna !

— Oui ! Je les ai invitées.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait cela.

— Parce que je veux rendre la vie à Naruto. Je sais qu'elles lui manquent et qu'il les aimes.

— Comment peux-tu me faire ça, tu connais mes sentiments pour lui ?

— Je t'avais dit de tout lui avouer, et tu n'as rien fait.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour ne rien faire, je ne les laisserai pas gagner sans me battre jusqu'à la mort.

— Temari ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, et qui pourrait te mener à le perdre à jamais.

Temari triste et le cœur brisé fonça sur la porte et sorti en la refermant avec fracas. En pleure elle courut sans prêter attention à Naruto qu'elle croisa, sa course se termina dans son lieu secret ou elle s'effondra en pleure replier sur elle-même.

″Naruto, je t'aime! Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. ″

* * *

 **Les couloirs de palais du Kazekage !**

Naruto vit passer une Temari triste sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour lui sauter au cou, il l'aurait consolé volontiers. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir une femme pleurer, la seule raison qu'il voyait à cette tristesse c'était qu'elle devait avoir eu une dispute avec Gaara, ne se doutant pas qu'il en était le sujet. Il continua son chemin cherchant TenTen.


	18. La confession de TenTen !

**Chapitre 17**

 **La confession de TenTen !**

 **Bureau de Gaara, après l'altercation avec Temari!**

Sakura s'efforçait de sécher ses larmes, avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Gaara ayant senti une présence l'invita à entrer !

— Entrez

— Mes respects Gaara-sama !

— Tu me sembles bien triste, très chère Sakura ! C'est le fait de revoir Naruto qui te met dans cet état.

— Oui, je suis folle de joie de le retrouver, il me manquait énormément, je ne sais pas comment te remercier de me permettre de le retrouver. Et non, car j'ai eu un accrochage avec ta sœur Temari.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, le fait que Naruto soit heureux est ma récompense après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais que s'est-il passé avec Temari!

— Des histoires de fille, sans importance.

— Elle vous a vue ensemble !

— Oui, devant la porte de ses appartements.

— Je lui avais dit de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'a rien fait. Je voulais absolument qu'il apprenne ses sentiments.

— Que s'est-il passé entre eux !

— Depuis qu'elle a découvert le secret de Shikamaru elle s'est rapprochée de Naruto, d'abord pour ne plus se sentir seul et ensuite elle en est tombée amoureuse.

— Quel secret de Shikamaru ?

— Elle l'a retrouvé au lit en plein ébat avec Choji.

— Quoi ! J'ai cru mal entendre.

— Tu as bien comprit mais passons.

— Ok, mais que se passerait-il, s'il apprenait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais toutes nos conversations à chaque fois que je tentais de lui parler d'elle, déviait sur toi et sur le fait que sa motivation première était de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse avec Sasuke, puisqu'il ne pourra jamais l'être lui-même avec toi.

— Je l'aime Gaara, mais je me le suis avoué trop tard pour arrêter cette folie.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard, c'est à toi de lui avouer toute la vérité.

— Merci Gaara.

— Passe une bonne soirée Sakura, mon bureau t'est toujours ouvert !

— Bonne soirée Gaara !

Sakura sorti du bureau le cœur léger grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de Gaara, il ne tenait plus qu'à elle de prouver son amour à Naruto.

* * *

 **Chambre de Sakura au palais du Kazekage, une demi-heure plus tard !**

Sakura était toujours bouleversé par-là discussion animée qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Temari, elle se sentait comme à l'époque où elle était en guerre avec son amie Ino pour l'amour du ténébreux Sasuke. Soudain une penser s'imposa à son esprit, le fait que Hinata n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer son amour à Naruto, mais elle ne ferait pas la même erreur, car elle l'avait tant fait souffrir avec sa folie pour l'Uchiwa. Elle l'avait presque envoyé à la mort, chaque fois qu'il était blessez dans cet impossible quête, elle se sentait mal en le voyant, oui elle l'avait fait souffrir, mais elle souffrait deux fois plus, car elle se mentait à elle-même sur celui qui enflammait son cœur.

* * *

 **Bar de Suna, vingt minutes plus tard !**

Naruto avais chercher TenTen partout dans le palais et ne l'avais trouvé nul par, espérant se tromper il fit route vers le bar de Suna. Entrant dans le petit bar, il la vit assise a une table et a première vu elle avait déjà bu trois bouteille de saké. S'approchant d'elle, il s'assit face à elle.

— TenTen, pourquoi a tu fuit ma chambre !

— Ça n'a pas plus d'importance ! Tu peux aller la rejoindre.

— Pourquoi dit tu cela TenTen ?

— Parce qu'il n'y en a toujours que pour elle, et moi tu me laisse derriere !

— Tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrais ! Tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux depuis toujours ! Lorsque je suis parti pour mes trois ans avec Jiraya je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi mais tu as refusé de venir et j'ai respecté ton choix malgré que ça m'a rendu triste et perdu sans toi à mes coté. Il n'y a pas un seul jour ou je n'ai pas pensé à toi !

— Et moi pas un jour ou je n'ai pas regretté de ne pas être parti avec toi et Jiraya. Le lendemain de ton départ je suis allé supplier mamie Tsunade de me laisse aller vous rejoindre, je l'ai fait pendant un mois à la fin je lui ai même proposer de payer avec mes économie une mission d'escorte pour qu'elle envoie une personne m'accompagner auprès de vous, Anko était même prête à venir avec moi pour s'assurer que tu allais bien avec le vieux pervers. Mais mamie Tsunade a dit non, que je devais vivre avec ma décision. Quelque temps plus tard je suis allé lui demander de m'entrainer pour être prête à faire face au danger d'on Jiraya nous avais parler avant ton départ mais une nouvelle fois Sakura à gagner sur moi car elle est devenue l'élève de mamie sous prétexte qu'elle voulait devenir forte pour être comme toi.

— Tenten, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas |

— Il n'y a rien et même s'il y avait, Sakura vas encore gagner !

— TenTen est tu amoureuse de moi ?

A cette question TenTen se figea le regard vide quelque seconde, une fois le choc de la question passer elle se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable.

— Oui je suis amoureuse de toi à vouloir en mourir !

— Depuis combien de temps est tu amoureuse de moi TenTen ?

— Depuis toujours et chaque année qui passe depuis notre enfance enfonce encore plus mon amour pour toi an fond de mon cœur.

— Pourquoi ne me là tu jamais dit ?

— Pourquoi, c'est simple tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie depuis l'enfance. J'ai t'enter tant de fois de le dire mais j'avais peur, tellement peur de te perdre si je te le disais et que tu me rejetais, j'avais peur de perdre notre amitié. Quand tu m'as dit à l'académie que tu aimais Sakura j'ai tout enfoui de peur que je ne te perde, mais j'étais tellement jalouse d'elle et du regard que tu lui donnais alors que c'était celui que tu m'avais toujours donné. Ce regard était le mien, pas le sien.

— TenTen tu aurais dû me le dire, ne pas attendre et me le dire !

Naruto se leva et se rendu à TenTen, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait de façon incontrôlable maintenant que son cœur s'était soulager de son poids longtemps accumuler. Naruto la berçais lentement en lui caressant ses cheveux relâchés lousse dans son dos. Dire qu'il avait une femme qui l'aimais d'un amour pur depuis si longtemps et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte alors qu'il avait été sous son nez à portée de baiser, Naruto était triste et avais aussi envie de pleurer pour son insouciance et son aveuglement.

* * *

Le marteau est enfin tomber et TenTen à enfin révéler ses sentiments pour Naruto. Comment réagira Naruto et que fera t-il, comment la vie et les réactions des autres serons ? A suivre dans les prochain chapitre.

J'attend vos commentaires !


	19. Ce soir tout est permis

**Chapitre 18**

 **Cette nuit tout est permis**

 **Bar de Suna, Quelque minutes plus tard**

Naruto tenais toujours TenTen dans ses bras et ne pouvais pas se résoudre a la relâcher comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise. Le temps passant elle s'endormi dans ses bras.

Vien TenTen-chan je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre !

Il la souleva et sorti du bar, la portant comme une mariée. Toute les 5 secondes il lui jetais un coup d'œil s'assurant qu'elle était confortable.

* * *

 **Appartement de Sakura et TenTen, 10 minutes plus tard !**

Naruto ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller la beauté endormie dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quel le pas qu'elle partageais l'endroit avec Sakura, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Sakura nu sortant de la douche entrain de se sécher dans la chambre double. Elle sursauta en voyant Naruto mais voyant TenTen dans ses bras elle ne prit pas le temps de se couvrir et couru a ses coté pour vérifier la femme ses bras.

— Elle va bien Sakura ! Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar dormant sur une table et je l'ai ramené.

— Comment a tu su qu'elle serait la !

— Je la cherchais car j'étais inquiet pour elle après qu'elle soit parti de ma chambre sans nous prévenir.

Délicatement Naruto la déposa sur le lit et replaça affectueusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

— Tu sembles énormément tenir à elle Naruto ?

— Oui elle est l'une des personne les plus importante et les plus précieuse pour moi depuis toujours, si elle n'avait pas été à mes coté quand on était enfant je crois que j'aurais perdu ma vie et ma santé mentale. La voir comme ça me brise le cœur.

— Je vois que tu l'aime beaucoup. Cela me rend un peu jalouse d'elle de voir comment tu prends soin d'elle.

— Je vais vous laissez toutes les deux vous reposez. La journée a été longue ! On se voit demain au déjeuner.

Sans un mot de plus, il sorti de la chambre des deux femmes et retourna à la sienne.

* * *

 **Appartements de** **Sakura et TenTen** **, au petit matin !**

TenTen s'éveilla avec un mal de tête, ne se souvenant pas comment elle était revenue à leur appartement. Cherchant une indication pour l'heure elle vit Sakura assise sur son lit la regardant.

— Bon matin Sakura, comment suis-je revenu à la chambre

— Naruto t'a trouvé dans un bar et t'a ramené.

— Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas réveiller.

— Je ne sais pas, il te portait comme une mariée et te tenais comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il t'a déposé je l'ai vue te regarder avec des yeux tendres, voir amoureux. Ce regard il ne me la jamais donné et sa me brise le cœur de l'admettre, ça me rend jalouse.

— Ne dit pas ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime et je ne serai jamais plus qu'une petite sœur.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre au parole de TenTen car on frappait à la porte. Se levant de sa position Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour être nez à nez avec Naruto vêtu d'un kimono gris.

— Bonjour mes demoiselles, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour le déjeuner.

Sakura se retourna vers TenTen avant de répondre.

— Nous serons prêtes dans 15 min !

— Très bien, je vais vous attend dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Chambre de Naruto, une semaine plus tard !**

Naruto, Sakura et TenTen avais passer une semaine ensembles a Suna mais leurs temps ensembles tirais à sa fin car demain il devait se séparer et retourner à sa mission personnelle. Alors qu'il préparait ses bagages il entendit frapper à la porte et se dirigea afin de vérifier qui était son visiteur. Devant lui se tenait TenTen avec deux bouteilles de Saké dans ses mains.

— Bonsoir panda-chan, tu ne prépares pas tes bagages pour demain !

— Non, ils sont déjà prêts et tu m'as fait promettre de ne plus boire d'alcool à perdre la tête. Toute fois tu ne m'a pas dit que je ne peux boire d'alcool avec toi !

— Entre et vien t'assoir panda-chan on va boire ensemble pour notre dernière nuit ensemble !

Tous deux ont pris place sur le lit afin de boire confortablement. Avec le temps passant et l'alcool aidant TenTen commençais à s'endormir la tête penchée sur l'épaule de Naruto. Pour la rendre plus confortable il passa son bras sur ses épaules, La regardant affectueusement dormir contre lui, sa respiration calme et douce l'apaisait le plongeant lui aussi dans le sommeil. Sans trop savoir combien de temps il avait dormi, il senti TenTen bouger mais la prochaine sensation qu'il ressenti était le corps de TenTen s'assoyant sur ses jambes et appliquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baisé délicat devint très vite un baisé torride et affamé. Leurs corps sur le pilote automatique commençant lentement à travailler pour eux, il se retrouvèrent très rapidement nue s'adonnant à des caresses exploratoires. Puis soudainement TenTen se redressa pour embrasser Naruto tout en caressant le torse de celui-ci. Leur baiser et leur caresse se firent de plus en plus passionner, Naruto se retrouvant allongé sur elle.

Pour balayer ses doutes, TenTen le fit se retourner de façon à être sur lui. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, puis elle le fit entrer en elle dans un râle mélangé de douleur et de plaisir. Leur premier ébat terminer, TenTen fit semblant de dormir attendant que son blond face de même. Naruto endormit, TenTen se releva pour se rhabiller et sortit des appartements du blond.

Des larmes ornaient son visage alors que calmement elle quittait la chaleur des bras de Naruto afin de regagner sa chambre avant que Sakura ne découvre qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Une petite douleur lancinante provenant de son entre jambes la rappela à l'ordre alors que s'échappais d'elle un liquide teinter de rouge et de blanc, mais elle s'en fichait, car se rependant en elle, il lui avait laissé une part de lui. S'il ne pouvait pas être a elle pour toujours il lui avait appartenu pour une nuit.

* * *

J'attend vos avis et commentaires !


	20. Mère et fille

**Chapitre 19**

 **Mère et fille**

 **Konoha, 3 jours plus tard !**

Sakura et TenTen passèrent les portes du village de Konoha en fin d'après-midi, elles ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin les menant au bureau de l'hokage. Elles montèrent les marches d'un pas joyeux, pour finalement aboutir devant la grande porte donnant accès au bureau de l'hokage. Sakura frappa à la porte, mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

— Entrée !

— Bonjours Tsunade-sama, nous sommes venues faire notre rapport pour la mission médicale à Suna.

— Sakura, je suis très heureuse de te revoir, tu me sembles en meilleure forme que lors de ton départ. Comment c'est donc passer cette mission.

— Très bien, Kankuro c'était empoisonné avec un de ses nouveaux poisons qu'il tentait de mettre au point pour ses marionnettes. Cela m'a pris quelque jour avant de trouver un antidote asse puissant afin qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle. Ma tâche terminer, Gaara nous a proposer de rester un peut à Suna pour nous reposer. J'espère que la prolongation de notre absence ne vous a pas dérangé.

— Non pas du tout, car je me doutais bien que Gaara voudrait vous gardez un peu avec lui. Vous aviez besoin de quitter un peut le village pour vous changez les idées, cette mission tombais à point.

— Sakura a tu terminé ton rapport, j'aimerais parler à TenTen en privé.

— Oui maitre Tsunade, je vais vous laissez.

Les deux femmes attendirent que Sakura soit loin avant de parler.

— Comment était ton séjour ma petite chérie.

— Notre séjour là-bas m'à fait énormément de bien, je me suis reposer, Gaara ma fait visiter Suna et nous avons parlé longuement de Naruto et de ses motivations.

— Tu sais ma petite TenTen, Naruto nous manque affreusement à tous. Mon poste de hokage ne me permet pas de quitter le village pour tenter d'oublier son absence qui me pèse lourdement sur le cœur. Tout le monde croit que je le vois comme mon petit frère, mais il est mon petit fils.

Cette dernière phrase Tsunade, l'avaient dite les larmes aux yeux.

— Grand-mère Tsunade, je ne savais pas.

— Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même Jiraiya n'est pas au courant. Avant que Naruto et ce vieux pervers de Jiraiya ne viennent me chercher, j'avais fermé mon cœur à tout sentiment. Puis lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il m'a rappelé quelqu'un à qui je tenais et il me faisait penser à mon petit frère avec son rêve de devenir hokage. Avec le temps, mon cœur s'est cicatrisé et je me suis ré-ouverte à l'amour au point de tomber amoureuse de Jiraiya, et de vous considérer toi et Naruto comme mes enfants.

L'aveu de Tsunade arracha à TenTen des larmes, elle qui avais toujours vue Tsunade comme une femme autoritaire, comprenaient maintenant la raison de toutes ses attentions envers elle.

— Dite-moi grand-mère Tsunade, la personne à laquelle tu tenais et à qui Naruto te faisait penser, cela ne serait pas son père.

— Quoi, non ! Comment le sais-tu ?

— Je sais que Naruto est le fils du Quatrième.

— Comment l'as-tu sus.

— Il y a quelque mois, tu pensais que je dormais à cause de l'alcool alors que tu me ramenais à la maison je t'ai entendu pleurer en disant que malgré tous ses sacrifices il fera en grand hokage comme son père avant lui et que je serais toujours à ses côtés.

Tsunade ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et entrepris de retrouver quelque chose à l'intérieur, elle en sortit une clé arborant l'emblème de Konoha. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Vien avec moi TenTen, j'aurais quelque chose à te montrer.

— Je te suit grand-mère Tsunade, où allons-nous ?

— Tu verras.

Les deux femmes marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de Konoha, leurs marches dura une dizaine de minutes pour finalement arriver face à un grand domaine constituer d'un grand manoir et d'un terrain s'étendant à perte de vue.

* * *

 **Le manoir du quatrième hokage, dix minutes plus tard !**

— Grand-mère Tsunade, ou somme nous ?

— C'était la maison de mon fils le père de Naruto. S'il était encore des nôtres, ce domaine serait le sien, Sarutobi le troisième voulais lui donner les clés du manoir pour c'est 18 ans avec une lettre de son père lui expliquant son geste. Sa dernière pensée était qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir abandonné.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu cela et pourquoi me montrer le manoir ?

— Tu as le droit de savoir, car après moi et Jiraiya, personne ne connaîtra toute la vérité, même pas Kakashi qui était proche du quatrième.

Tsunade ouvrit les grilles du domaine et se dirigea var la porte du manoir qu'elle ouvrit grâce à la clé. Les deux femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur. Tsunade se laissa emporter par une vague de souvenir qui la fit pleurer, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée en ces lieux peut avant de voir disparaître son fils et son épouse enceinte de son petit-fils Naruto. TenTen entra dans le manoir, suivant Tsunade qui se déplaçait de façon mécanique. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre elles alors qu'elle visitait la résidence, mais TenTen tout comme Tsunade pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ressentait toute la souffrance qu'avait pu connaître Naruto étant jeune, lui qui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître la même vie que les autres. Elle se revoyait étant jeune, toujours à ses côtés. Naruto n'était jamais bien loin à veiller sur elle et la protégée et lorsqu'elle était triste il était toujours là à faire une bêtise pour la faire sourire.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la chambre d'enfant qui devait être celle prévue pour Naruto, Tsunade sortit de sa tristesse et s'adressa à TenTen.

— C'était la chambre de bébé de Naruto, j'avais aidé sa mère à la décorer et Jiraiya avait offert le lit de nourrisson qu'il avait confectionné de ses mains. À cette époque il n'était pas le pervers que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Ce que j'admirais chez lui, c'était qu'il était habile de ses mains. Ça lui avais pris des mois en secret pour le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se produit fini.

— Naruto aurait été heureux de vivre ici, et d'avoir une famille.

— Tu sais TenTen, mon vœu le plus cher est qu'il revienne vite auprès de nous. Cette maison est restée trop longtemps inoccupée, je rêve de voir avant ma mort cette maison remplie d'enfant qui court et Naruto en être son chef de clan. C'est ce que son père voulait pour lui.

TenTen caressa machinalement son ventre, espérant que ces vœux deviennent réalité. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tsunade ne remarquant pas son geste, car perdu dans ces souvenirs.

— Sortons ! Je dois te laisser, car j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend et Shizune doit me chercher partout.

— Grand-mère Tsunade, me permettrais tu de rester un peu ici.

— Bien sûr, ferme bien à clé en partant et ramène là moi.

— Promis grand-mère Tsunade !

Tsunade laissa seul TenTen dans ce grand manoir qui un jour accueillera la famille la plus puissante de Konoha. Une fois Tsunade ayant traversé le portail, TenTen referma la porte et s'affala sur le sol sous l'emprise de sanglot incontrôlable, maintenant qu'elle savait tout. Derrière ses yeux embrumer par les larmes elle s'imaginait ce qu'aurais été la vie de se bien aimer blond s'il avait eu ses parents aux prés de lui. Connaissant l'histoire du yondaime, elle savait que c'était un homme bon, généreux et près à tous pour les autres, tout comme son fils. S'il avait encore été en vie, Naruto aurait pu être le plus heureux des enfants. Lentement elle se releva et fit le tour de la résidence, comme des fantômes surgit du passé elle vit des scènes de ce qu'aurais pu être la vie de son bien aimer, terminant son voyage par la chambre d'enfants ou elle s'effondra de nouveau en pleure avant de s'endormir épuiser par ses émotions pour ne se réveiller que la nuit tombée.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Bientôt de nouvelles surprise.

J'attend vos commentaires


	21. Les règlements de comptes commencent !

**Chapitre 20**

 **Les règlements de comptes commencent !**

 **Konoha, 2 mois plus tard !**

Depuis son retour de Suna, Sakura semblait avoir repris sa vie en main et avait quittée l'appartement de Naruto. Elle avait toujours toute foi son air triste, mais pour Tsunade elle était à peu près redevenue la jeune femme qu'elle appréciait et pour ces amis elle était devenue une ombre.

Depuis bientôt une semaine, Ino tentait de lui parler sans toute foi parvenir à le faire. Mais elle s'était juré ce soir de réussir à le faire. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la rose, Ino se précipita vers elle.

— Bonsoir Sakura !

— Que me veux-tu Ino ?

— Je suis heureuse de te voir et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles !

— Tu m'as vu et tu sais que je vais bien, alors laisse-moi maintenant.

— Sakura, pourquoi me parles-tu de façon aussi sèche. Je ne t'ai rien fait, j'étais juste inquiète pour toi.

— Ne te mêle pas de ma vie.

— Après la disparition de Naruto, tu étais redevenu la Sakura que j'appréciais malgré que tu vivais recluse dans l'appartement du boulet. Mais depuis ta mission à Suna je ne te reconnais plus tu ne parles plus à personne et tu disparais toute la journée sans raison.

— Le départ de Naruto m'a permis de mettre à jours mes sentiments pour lui et ma mission à Suna m'a ouvert les yeux.

— Que lui trouves-tu tant à Naruto pour l'avoir préféré à mon amour de Sasuke.

— La ferme Ino, tu n'as pas assez d'intelligence pour comprendre. De plus, tu as gagné Sasuke alors ferme là.

— Oui, j'ai gagné l'amour de Sasuke et grâce à lui je vais mettre au monde un enfant au sein du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Alors que toi tu attends le retour du monstre, espérant qu'il veuille bien te mettre enceinte.

Sakura ne pouvant en entendre plus, elle serra le poing et frappa Ino au visage.

— De quel droit le traite-tu de monstre, de nous tous s'est lui qui ressemble le plus à un ange. Tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine d'apprendre à le connaître.

— Tu es folle, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé.

— J'ai fait la seule chose valable que tu comprendre pour défendre l'homme que j'aime et je te frapperai à nouveau si tu oses encore le traiter de monstre.

Sakura s'éloigna d'Ino toujours au sol abasourdi par les dernières paroles de la fleur de cerisier.

Toujours sous le choc, Ino ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie envers elle et toute foi encore moins ce qui la motivais dans son amour vouer au monstre de service, ce qu'elle trouvait malsain.

"Sakura a besoin d'aide, demain j'irai voir l'hokage pour lui en parler."

* * *

 **Tour de l'hokage, le lendemain matin !**

Comme tous les matins, Sakura se rendit au bureau de l'hokage, elle en ressortit plus que joyeuse une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Ino tapi dans un coin, surveillais le départ de la fleur de cerisier afin de se rendre un bureau de l'hokage pour lui parler des problèmes dont elle jugeait Sakura victime. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Sakura était partie se perdre dans la foule, elle monta les marches devant la mener au bureau de l'hokage.

* * *

 **Bureau de l'hokage, quelque minute après le départ de la fleur de cerisier!**

Arrivé à la grande porte du bureau de l'hokage, Ino frappe et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

— Entrée !

— Bonjour hokage-sama !

— Oh bonjour Ino, que puis-je faire pour toi.

— Hokage-sama ! Je dois vous parler de Sakura, depuis le départ de Naruto elle n'est plus comme avant et c'est encore pire depuis son retour de Suna.

— Personnellement je la trouve parfaitement normal, même mieux depuis son retour de Suna. Mais expose-moi tes observations.

— Et bien hokage-sama. Quand Naruto est disparu elle s'est enfermer dans l'appartement de se dernier prétextant que c'était de sa faute s'il avait disparu et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, refusant même de voir le beau Sasuke qu'elle espérant tant revoir. Malgré tout, c'est moi qui ai obtenu l'amour de mon beau Sasuke. Mais depuis son retour de Suna, elle est mystérieuse, elle disparaît sans raison et ne parle plus à personne. Hier soir j'ai tenté de lui parler, elle s'est emporter et ma même frapper.

— Tu as bien raison, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de s'emporter ainsi, lui aurais-tu dis quelque chose qui l'aurait blessé.

— J'ai lui ai demandé ce qu'elle trouvait tant a un monstre comme Naruto et que sa désertion ne pouvait qu'être que la chose la plus intelligente qu'il puisse faire.

En entendant la jeune Yamanaka dire que Naruto était un monstre, Tsunade sentit monter en elle une rage que normalement elle réservait à ce pauvre pervers de Jiraiya. Elle sera le poing et frappa son bureau qui se rompit sous la force de l'impact.

La pauvre Ino devint blême face à cette fureur qu'avais démontré Tsunade, son cœur battait a tout rompre.

— Écoute-moi petite idiote, je ne permettrai à personne de traiter Naruto Uzumaki de montre. Il s'est sacrifié pour que le village puisse vivre en paix, et je suis heureuse pour lui qu'enfin Sakura se soit rendu compte de son amour pour lui.

— Mais Tsunade-sama !

— Il n'y a pas de mais, ton Sasuke a été réintégré au village sous de condition stricte, mais je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de se faire à nouveau traiter en déserteur à cause de toi

— Tsunade-sama vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

— Sache que j'en ai le droit de plus que c'est en partie par sa faute si Naruto est parti. Étant sa compagne tu seras considéré comme lui.

Ino avait du mal à assimiler l'information, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses réflexions sur Naruto pouvaient déclencher pareille répercussion. La tête commença à lui tourner et son ventre à lui brûler.

— Tsunade-sama, je ne me sens pas très bien !

Cela fut ces dernières paroles avant de s'effondrer au sol !

* * *

 **Hôpital de Konoha, une heure plus tard !**

Tsunade et Sasuke discutaient un peut en retrais dans la chambre ou Ino avais été amené suite à son malaise. Sasuke semblait plus que furieux à l'écoute de se que Tsunade avais à lui dire. Quand tout à coup leur attention fut attirée par Ino qui reprenait connaissance, ils s'approchèrent du lit en silence !

— (Ino) Ou suis-je !

— (Tsunade) Tu es à l'hôpital !

— (Ino) Pourquoi, je suis là !

— (Tsunade) Tu as eu un malaise dans mon bureau !

— (Ino) Comment va le bébé !

— (Tsunade) Je suis désolé ! Tu as fait une fausse couche !

Ino en pleure regarda Sasuke, cherchant son réconfort. Tout ce qu'elle vit dans son visage c'est une rage indescriptible.

— (Ino) Sasuke pardonne moi !

— (Sasuke) Tu as ruiné mes chances d'avoir un héritier. Je ne veux plus te voir, sors de ma vie.

Sasuke la rage au cœur sortie de la chambre laissant Ino en pleure dans les bras de Tsunade, qui ne savait trop comment consoler la jeune fille suite à c'est deux plus que triste évènement.


End file.
